The Office
by mrnicnixs
Summary: Edward runs a team in an office, one of his new starts, Bella, makes him uneasy for reasons he can't prove or explain. Follow the games being played between the pair and Leah. Where does it end? Non-cannon.
1. Chapter 1

*****Warning Explicit lyrics!*** **

**Edward runs a team in an office, one of his new starts, Bella, makes him uneasy for reasons he can't prove or explain. Follow the games being played between the pair and Leah. Where does it end? Non-cannon.**

**Hi and welcome to The Office, this isn't going to be an explicit office sex story, it's a romance/drama not a naughty one, sorry!**

**Story is set in the UK, so apologies if you don't get all the words, some of it is UK slang and there's even some 'drunkenesse' in here too **

Chapter 1

Yeah, sure, my job isn't sexy. It's pretty boring and repetitive most of the time. But hey, it's a job, its mine and when the high points are in town, they're pretty high, plus I get overtime. It's not always easy, it can be hard and demanding, more demanding than a wife with kids, I assume. A lot of project managers try to make it sexy, sleek, try to make it more than it is but all we do is manage change and solve problems. It's steady and pretty transferable. It's a middle management job which companies will always need. There's not much companies can do about that, they need to change as much we need to change them. Give and take, all balanced nicely.

My project is pretty dry, making sure systems cope with business coming in. Snore. But, at least I have a job, these days with the recession biting that's good going, I get paid reasonably well, I just got promoted because my boss left and it was too risky to bring someone else in, so I got it, along with a big fat pay increase and a car, if I want it and a shiny new Blackberry. I can live with that.

My life is ok I guess, my job fills most of my time, 10 to 14 hours a day anyway. I don't spend much at the flat I call home. I prefer to be out and about in the country. I spend most weekends hiking, camping and rock climbing. It's a good life, healthy if nothing else but being out, away from modern life is the thing that draws me.

I have a few mates, not many though. I've never been great at making friends, I've never really fit in with anyone. I don't drink much, my only real vice is smoking. There are surprisingly few people who share all these interests. Amazing I know, who'd have thought it!

The only person I could class as my best friend Jasper, he works in the office too. We met each other when we worked together in the same team about 5 years ago, he's pretty cool, older than me, but he parties like a student. He works with corporate risk or something or other. I was never that into his job, he isn't that into mine so that's just fine. We grab coffee sometimes, nothing major.

We used to hang out a lot, years ago, we used to watch films and eat pizza for an entire weekend just because we could. I'm not sure what changed but I grew up with my job, he didn't. People grow apart I guess. These things happen.

Another Monday morning, this one worse than the usual drudgery, my head is still fuzzy from Jasper's birthday do. Like I said, he drinks a lot and he has way more friends to do it with. It's a lot easier to socialise when you're social. I went out on Friday with him and some his friends from work.

I had intended to head out for a couple of beers, I don't really get on that well with work related folks. They all seem self obsessed and self centred. Well, they are, all confirmed now, from what I can remember. We started out in a little pub called "the fork" had my couple of beers. I was on my way out when Jaz caught me.

"Come on you light weight, where the hell are you going?"

"I best head off mate, early start tomorrow. I'm heading up north, getting away from it for the weekend"

"Balls! Take a load off your feet and get with the program, I know some lovely ladies you'll wanna meet! Relax man, it's my birthday. One for the road mate, yeah?"

"No man, hey I gotta scoot"

"Cool, hey! Garcon! Another one for my man Edward!"

"Shit Jaz... OK, OK"

"My man! That's more like it, the hills will be there next week, my birthday won't!" Jaz moved away surprisingly gracefully considering I was starting to feel a little unsteady on my feet already and I didn't even want to think about who else we'd be meeting throughout the night.

I caught up with Jasper after a few more beers "Jaaaaazzz, mate! Where necksht" After that it's a blur, I know we went to another pub then a club. I'm also pretty sure we bumped into Jake and his pack of Neanderthals at some point. I managed to pour myself to bed sometime early Sunday morning, I can't remember much more until I woke up this morning. I don't drink for a reason and I just remembered it. I have no idea what I drank or what happened although I had all my clothes, keys and my wallet which is a good start

My alarm splintered through my head this morning. I managed to stagger to the shower, there was hot water which was a bonus. I still stank of beer even after 20 minutes under the roasting hot shower. I brushed my teeth five times and it still feels like a badger took a dump in my mouth.

Christ, my head hurts.

I managed to get dressed, trousers on the right way round and a reasonably clean and ironed shirt. I am also impressed I managed to get to the train station, sat heavily on one of the benches. On the train it was like a game of sardines, again. Stupid, mindless commuters, stupid railway companies packing us into little metal tubes travelling along at 90 mph, great idea guys keep them coming. The steady rocking this morning made me feel like I wanted to barf all over the guy next to me. The guy's personal hygiene, or lack of it, didn't help. No shower or brushed teeth for that guy he must have been senior management...

Stone the crows, my head hurts.

Managed to get through the milling senseless mass on the walk in, it's raining which helped clear my head a bit but I stopped to grab some painkillers and a drink on the way in. Being 6ft 3 umbrellas are a hazard at the best of times. With my eyes half shut this morning and the lack of normal reaction times it was like walking through a dense pine forest. I'm lucky to still have my sight. I swore at more than one person on the way in. In my defence, the pain killers hadn't kicked in by then.

Now, sitting at my desk, looking at my calendar, I wish I'd phoned in sick. My boss is away so I'm doing his job this week, I couldn't just not show up. I'd probably get fired. Two meetings with the team, the rest with customers. Shit...

I have a good team working for me, Alice, Jasper's girlfriend, is definitely the bubbliest of us all, she's a real gem to have and keeps the team happy. Rosalie is, difficult, but she's good at her job. Emmett is built like a rugby forward but has an amazingly technical mind, couldn't run the project without him. Esme is older but she's like a mother hen, always worrying and fretting about us. Finally Carlisle, he's my boss. He's the father of the team, a good guy to work for. Then there's me, problem solver, childminder and general talker for the project.

"Oh Edward, you look a bit peaky today, are you coming down with something" Esme said looking concerned. As always I smiled, Esme was an inspiration, one of the rare people who really cared about people, even when they didn't care about her.

"No, no Esme, just a good weekend, according to Jasper's meaning of life anyway, me, I'm not so sure" I smiled.

Esme still looking concerned said "remember we have new people joining the team today, you really should get someone else to talk to them, at least until you are feeling better, please?"

"No, I'm fine Esme, really, I just need to put together some slides to walk them through everything, 30 minutes then I'm done. When are they coming?"

Esme peaked at her watch "In about 20 minutes" she smiled.

"Ah, shit..."

"I have some slides I can print off for you, don't worry, they only cover about 15 minutes but I'm sure you can stretch out the questions and answers, looking at the state of you, you will struggle to get out an answer in that time anyway" Esme said, not unkindly "although, I suggest you say you're not feeling too well at the start, it'll set the scene."

"Thanks Esme, if you wouldn't mind, just pop them on my desk, I don't suppose you know what room they'll be in, do you?"

"Got it covered, boss" Esme wrote the room number down along with the chair of the meeting and the start time.

"You're a life saver Esme, thanks... Where's Alice, she's usually in by now, it's..." I glanced at my watch, slightly shocked "Jesus, it's nearly 10am"

"Well, judging by the state of you and Jasper, I suggest she'll be calling in sick today" I glanced across at Jasper's desk, he was face down, obviously nursing a worse headache then mine which made me feel a bit better.

"hhhmmm... If you could pop that stuff on my desk, I'll just sit here quietly and suffer until I go, thanks Esme." I watched her turn and head back to her computer and then closed my eyes. My phone rang, "aww... fuck it" I mumbled as I let it go to voicemail "not this morning..."

Great, I love my job, I love my job...

"Thanks Esme" I said quietly as I heard a pile of papers slam down on the desk not unkindly. "You'd better go, you've got 2 minutes"

"Awww... shit, not even time for a smoke, damn it!"

I walked slowly down the stairs to the room with the new starts. There was only five of them and the chairperson (Sandy, the perpetually annoying, happy, bubbly, in your face, pain in the ass) in the room but the noise drilled through my head like a hammer drill. I smiled weakly as I entered the room taking a deep breath.

"Guys, this is Edward, Edward, would you like to introduce yourself" Sandy said with a massive smile.

What the fuck Sandy I thought you just did that for me and what fucking drugs are you on to have that fucking smile on a Monday morning, bitch. "Sure, thanks Sandy. I hope you've been nice to these guys. I'm Edward Cullen and I'm the Senior Project Manager for the Platform upgrade programme. Sounds grand, but really I'm here to make sure you guys are OK and to sort any problems you can't. So why are we all here?" The next 25 minutes was wasted with me talking shit about the work and feeling like crap. "So, any questions?"

No hands went up, none ever did in a presentation unless you were in a room with "real suits", or pricks as I like to call them, the ones who take their jobs too seriously and want to be better than they are, or look better than the person doing the presentation. A hand went up, shit...

The hand belonged to a slender young lady, one I'd noticed a couple of times during the presentation. She was too alert, too engaged in the whole thing... a real suit in waiting by the looks of it.

"Yes, Bella, is it?" I asked, the tone in my head rang of sarcasm but happily it didn't seem to come through when I spoke. "I was just wondering if we'll get the opportunity for development in the role" she asked, very sweetly I must admit. I knew the type, come in as a temp worker then take all the training, shove it on your CV and go get the next job for more money... Bitch, who the hell picked these people, Jesus.

"Yes, there will be limited training opportunities to bring you up to speed with how we do things here and specifically to deal with the infrastructure elements of the work" Bitch "Bella, anyone else?" I answered

No more questions, I thanked everyone and told them I'd be catching up with them over the next few days to make sure they were settling in before heading out the door and back to my desk. I'd have to keep an eye on Bella to make sure I caught any shit she might stir up.

I wondered slowly toward the stairs and then took a swerve toward the exit doors. The cold breeze refreshed me as I walked round the side of the building to the smokers haven. I saw Seth, I liked him, straight up guy with a sailors mouth, most importantly, honest as the day is long.

"Hey Seth, how you doing on the drizzly and dank Monday morning" I asked causally

"It's Monday morning, how the fuck do you think I am? And you?"

"Me" I answered, "fucking shit mate".

"Ah honesty from a PM? That's new" he smiled

"Funny fucker this morning huh?"

Seth took a deep drag on his cigarette "better head in mate, boss is being a cock this morning"

"Gimme a shout if you're heading out again" I said

"Will do boss man!"

Seth is a good guy, he's part of Jake's team, he's the only one I'd speak to if we didn't all work together. Jake is, as Seth so kindly put it, a cock. He's in charge of another project but he's a Project Manager who thinks the job is sexy. I mean seriously, what the fuck? The job feels like being in charge of a nursery most of the time. Whine, whine, fix this, fix that, I don't want that anymore I want this... But Jake seems to enjoy the publicity, he's a talker, a "real suit" he's the one who always asks questions even if they're fucking mindless ones, those ones he just puts, "forgive me if I'm being slow, but..." in front of. What a cock...

I flicked the half finished cigarette into the sand bin realising it was only making my head worse and walked back in the front doors. I noticed a very pale Jasper heading down the main stairs toward me. "mate, what the fuck happened this weekend and why do you look like shit, I thought you were used to that stuff!"

"Ah Christ on a bike Edward, stop shouting" Jaz cringed. I chuckled gently still nursing my own headache.

"Come on mate, fuck this place, I'll buy you a coffee and you can tell me what happened" I said as I spun on my heals and nearly feel over in doing it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Again! Warning on Explicit Lyrics :)**

Chapter 2

We walked silently down the road to the local coffee shop. The girl behind the counter was a regular face in my day, her name was Leah, she was the goddess of coffee on a Monday morning and I was very very rarely without my morning coffee, I just didn't function well without it, kind of like my first cigarette of the day.

"Hey Leah! Can I order a black Americano for me, two shots and Jasper's traditional Mocha please" usually a source of a good ribbing along the lines of him being a girl but this morning he managed to croak "no, black, strong black coffee please".

"Wow, you guys look rough, you had a heavy weekend?" Leah asked bright eyed and bushy tailed as always. The thing with Leah was that she was happy but not in your face, not like Sandy. I _wanted_ to see Leah in the morning, I hated seeing Sandy.

"That's what I'm trying to get Jaz here to tell me, personally I don't remember a damned thing about it" I said quietly. I glanced at Jaz and suddenly realised he'd had a worse weekend than me. Shit, if that was true he must have finished this morning, just before work. We sat down to wait for our hangover cures as Leah went about her job efficiently. I fished some painkillers out of my pocket took a couple and shoved the packet to Jaz.

"Cheers mate but I think I'll OD if I take any more of those fucking things, they ain't doing much good either. Fuck my head hurts" Jasper really looked like shit.

"Christ, when did you finish?" I asked almost shocked "last night, sometime, I left Alice in bed. She was mumbling something about having to come in today"

"Don't worry about it, I'll drop her a text not to bother about it" I said

"You're a good guy Edward, I don't care what the others say"

"Just don't tell anyone else that, OK mate?"

"Deal" Jasper replied

We spent the next hour rehashing the weekend. Apparently I managed to do some table dancing in a club somewhere and snog a couple of girls. None of which I remembered so I considered myself innocent of all crimes.

After stalking back to the office another dose of painkillers downed, we both retired to our desks quietly. I cancelled the next run of meetings figuring I wouldn't be able to hold up my head much less hold up a conversation about how much of my customer's money I was spending and on what.

I spent the rest of the morning walking about talking to various people, including the new starts, all except Bella. I wanted her to know that I wasn't up for any of her shit. She tried to catch my eye a few times, she was duly ignored. Although in trying not to be rude I did make some obvious gestures in her general direction.

Sandy, still with that bloody smile on her face, came over when I was talking a guy called Mickey, he was OK but nothing special, probably wouldn't last three months. "Right everyone, time for lunch, Oh, Edward! Excellent, you'll be paying!" she smiled happily but unfortunately not jokingly.

Fuck, why the fuck, why today? What the fucking fuck! "I'm not feeling great this morning, I think I'm coming down with a cold, can we put it off?"

"Sure, as long as you're not trying to sneak out of the bill Edward!" Sandy said in a tone I'm pretty sure I would usually have taken as sarcastic but with my head today I wasn't sure.

Fuck off Sandy was the first thing that came into my head but thankfully my head - mouth filter kicked in as usual "Me? Never! I'll book it myself, how many people, might as well get the whole team together?"

"Woo, good idea Edward, team building, yeah"

Yeah, f-u-c-k – o-f-f Sandy

I nodded at Sandy, "done, the team in CheChes". I glanced at Bella, almost instinctively. Whoa, what the fuck happened there. She was already looking at me, she must have been following my conversation with Sandy, I'm pretty sure she would have been totalling up how much I was happy to pay out for the team, bitch. A gold digger as well as a job user, nice. Our eyes met for about a second, I stared her down just to show I could, no matter how bad I was feeling. She did look away first, I can't be sure but I think I saw a bit of sadness? She is obviously better than I gave her credit for, the emotional crank as well.

Shit, I can't spend all day following her about trying to catch her out, someone might think I'm following her cause I want to. I can't afford to do it anyway, I've got work to do, I'll find out if there's any major problems, I'll remind the team to keep an eye out.

Fuck this, I'm going home. I headed over to see Jaz. He had his head down on the desk, again "mate, you staying on?" no reply "Jaz". I shook his shoulder gently. He shot upright quicker than I thought possible. "What? Who?" "Jaz, mate, I think you're fucked. You need to go home, come on"

No boss in the office, fuck it, I swung by Esme's desk letting her know that I was feeling worse pretty much by the minute so I was going to head home early. She looked concerned but I shrugged off the concern she expressed saying that it was a bad cold, I winked to make sure she understood, to my relief, she winked back.

"Guys, see you tomorrow, you have my mobile if anything major comes up, call me."

I walked away to the chorus of the team making their apologies for my health, I shot a wave over my shoulder and heading round to Jasper's desk. His head was down again "fuck sake Jaz come on you fucking lightweight" I said throwing his coat at him, waking him up again.

I must admit, walking out of those doors made me feel better than all the painkillers I had throughout the day. I led Jaz back to the coffee shop. Happily the worst of the lunch crowds had been and gone so the chances of getting caught having a coffee while I was "ill" were slim. I pushed open the door and shuffled Jaz through and stopped as I looked up. Fucking hell! Bella was sitting sipping a coffee and reading a book.

I pushed Jaz to the counter, there was no point hiding, she'd clocked me the minute I'd walked in, even with Jaz as cover. What the fuck should I do, should I be rude and ignore her or should I be reasonable and sit down for a chat. Shit, not much choice really. I sat Jaz down and ordered the same two black coffees as earlier. I looked across at Jaz, head was down again and sweetly asked Leah if she wouldn't mind delivering one of them to the mess in the corner, pointing directly at Jaz.

I walked over to Bella, she had her head buried in a surprising book. I was expecting "The Art of War" or "Politics in the workplace" or some shit, but the copy of "Pride and Prejudice" she was reading was obviously well used and loved. Not what I was expecting, at all. "Hey Bella, you're running a bit late for lunch".

"Yeah, Sandy said it would be OK to run late, there wasn't much going on this afternoon." She looked at me strangely, I don't quite know why. "What about you, I thought you were ill". That look again. What the hell did it mean? Was she going to tell tales when she was back in the office?

"Yeah, I'm looking after my mate" I pointed over toward Jaz (head still on table) "he's not feeling great so I figured I'd best see him home. I'm the boss this week so I guess I'm ok with it." I looked at her pointedly as a direct challenge. You say anything about this and your fucked I said in one easy look.

"Hey, like you said, you're the boss" she actually smiled. Shit. What the hell was the smile, good, bad, what? Ah shit. "Yeah, hey, listen, you should get back, don't want to get into trouble with the boss for talking to me, I'll see you tomorrow?" I smiled, she smiled it was all very nice. Fuck!

I went back to Jaz (head still on table) and watched her pack up and walk out toward the door. She glanced back and again saw me staring. Shit, I'm gonna get fired for sexual harassment all for a fucking hangover. I prodded Jaz. "Wake the fuck up Jaz, I think I got a problem"

"What's up mate" Jaz mumbled

"This new start today, I think she's going to be trouble"

"Huh?" he answered. Fuck sake... "Nothing Jaz forget it mate, come on lets go, I'll swing by yours and see if Alice is still alive"

"K mate" We got up, my head was pretty clear. Shit, what the hell was wrong with me, I'm off for the rest of the day and all I can do is think about what Bella bloody Swan is up to. We walked pretty slowly in comparison to our usual pace, I was getting dragged backward by Jaz and his meandering. We eventually got back to his and I considered the problem of Bella Swan as he fumbled in his pockets for his key.

"Jasper! Hi!" Alice sprung out with a smile on her face. "Shit! Edward... ummm... what are you doing here" she added.

"Hey there Alice, Jaz gave me the impression you were dead, or at least dying, I can to make sure you were OK! Obviously you are! Which is good!" naughty naughty Alice!

"Umm... yeah! I took some painkillers and only got out of bed an hour ago or so, so yeah, I'm feeling better than Jaz by the looks of it!"

"You'd better hope your boss doesn't find out Alice" I looked at her sternly.

"Fuck sake Edward, if I didn't know you so well I'd be scared!" Alice said haughtily. She glanced at Jaz as if to tell him something important.

I smiled sweetly, fuck, I knew that I'd better get out of there before Alice jumped Jaz and forced herself on him right in front of me...

"I'm going to head off guys, Alice I'll see you tomorrow I assume, Jaz, shit mate, just go to bed, if you're around tomorrow I'll buy you a mocha" Jaz groaned in a slightly alarming way so I made for the door quickly. I just caught the start of the private conversation.

"Jaz, what's up with Edward, he seemed pre-occupied" Alice started

"How the hell should I know? He said something about having a problem but then he cut off..."

"Fuck Jaz, I want to know! He say anything else?"

"Nope, but he did leave me half dead at the coffee house to talk to some chick he met"

The last sound I heard before closing the front door was the excited squeal of Alice as if she learned something naughty, something juicy, something she could use. Shit, I'd better get someone else to keep an eye on that Bella chick. I knew she'll be up to something, probably soon knowing her type.

I made a mental note to check her CV in the morning, see where else she's worked. I struck a light and drew deeply on the last cigarette in the pack. Another mental note, more smokes.

I got home and sat down heavily. I was becoming somewhat preoccupied by this Bella, I was totally committed to my team, I thought of them all as family. I wouldn't let anything or anyone threaten them. I would protect them from any of that foolishness, the office politics in that place were bad enough without someone in the team making it more difficult.

Esme would understand, she'd look out for anything, save me doing it. I had more important things to do at work than just worry about one person. Christ, I remembered about the paper that was due by the end of the week. Something about the position of the project and how much benefit the work had generated so far. Damn it, that was going to take days to compile properly! At least it'll keep me busy for the rest of the week.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning was considerably more relaxed and pain free than the previous one. I actually managed to enjoy my hot shower, letting the water flow freely down my back tracing a path of burning heat from my neck, between my shoulder blades and down my legs.

I realised I'd spent far too long in there when the water started to go cold, I got out, quickly drying myself and shaving. I got my clothes together, dressed and shot out of the door. I got to work slightly later than usual, but still earlier than the others which gave me the perfect opportunity to go through Bella Swan's CV. I realised on the way in I needed to calm down about the situation or possible situation. I'd just keep an eye out, I'd hear of any problems through the team and I could deal with it then. I just wanted to know a little more about her.

I scanned her CV slowly... enthusiastic, blah, blah, hard working blah, blah, just the usual bullshit you see on CVs. I scanned down to her employment record... huh? Not what I was expecting. She was pretty much straight out of college, had a temporary job in a supermarket before this. Not what I was expecting at all, she majored in business and languages.

As I pondered this new information and the possibility I was not entirely right about her I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Bella Swan? Is that who had coffee with yesterday?" Alice said with a huge grin on her face.

What the fuck? What had Jaz said?

"I bumped into her there yeah, she was leaving as I was dragging your boyfriend in. I would hardly say that was having coffee with her. What did Jaz say?"

"Oh not much, he was pretty sore yesterday, he just said you spoke to some chick for a while. That's all"

Shit, this was not good, Alice was great and all, but if she knew something or even thought she did, the entire office would know before I had my morning cigarette break. I had to deal with it before she blew it all out of proportion and made up her own mind about what was going on. I nodded at her and looked around to make sure we were alone. Her eyes sparkled at the prospect of getting some new, scintillating information about my love life no doubt.

"Alice, I'm concerned about Bella Swan, it's nothing I can prove but I want you to keep an eye on her, if she does anything nasty or even looks like she might, I want you to tell me about it. Keep his under your hat for now but I'm not comfortable with her working in the team"

"Edward, what? She's brand new! You have no idea about her! Jaz thought you might even like her" she said looking disappointed.

"What? I only just met her and I was hung over. Anyway, like I said, I just have a bad feeling about her and I need your help to sort it out."

Alice's reactions were hard to understand even harder to predict. She'd obviously taken whatever the fuck Jaz had said and had a little fantasy about double dates or some shit...

"Well, OK, but don't expect me to go all spy novel for you, if I hear or see anything I'll let you know" with that she turned away, sulking? I don't know, I had more important things to worry about than Alice or Bella Swan. Alice knew and Esme would as well soon enough.

The week past fairly quickly, nothing blew up, nothing fizzled out which was a blessing. The project pretty much managed itself with the team I had. I really just dealt with the big problems, the budgets and the progress reporting. It was quiet, I'd seen Bella about a few times but nothing from Alice or Esme. I cornered Esme about an hour before most people started leaving on a Friday.

"Esme, do you have a moment" I said, looking about to make sure Bella wasn't close.

"Sure thing boss, nothing major going on, a few complications but nothing I can't handle"

I nodded "and the other potential problem we discussed" her face went blank for a moment, obviously trawling through her memory to decide what I might be talking about.

"Oh, that? No nothing, sorry, she's really sweet. You should go talk to her, get to know her a bit. She's just out of college and needed a temporary job. She wants to go permanent at some point and thought this would be a good way to get into an office."

Yeah I bet, make friends then permanent, then start climbing the ladder. My concern about her grew back slightly.

"She asked about you as well..." Esme said smiling

"What?" My concern grew back entirely. Get to know the boss, try and get some extra push behind her request to go permanent them use him, me! To get further once she's in the door. Bitch!

"Yes, she was just asking about the normal stuff, what you're like to work for, what you're like generally, you know"

Well fuck that for a story! I nodded at Esme, something in my expression told her that I was annoyed. Annoying me obviously wasn't what she was intending because she started to apologise, saying she'd said too much and that it wasn't her business. No shit Sherlock, it wasn't.

I spent the rest of the afternoon smashing the keys on my keyboard trying to type as quickly and forcefully as possible. What a bitch!

I saw her out of the corner of my eye, she hadn't seen me. She stopped and spoke to Esme, her long, wavy dark her spilling over her shoulders and bouncing slightly when she laughed. I hadn't noticed before but her skin was paler than most others around her and she was actually quite pretty, another weapon in her arsenal no doubt. She looked up and saw me looking. Fuck! I blushed while ducking down behind my monitor again. Shit, what the fuck just happened!

She glanced over my monitor and smiled "Hi, ummm... a few of us are going over to Dan's Bar for a drink after work. Do you want to come?" What the fuck was she up to?

"Ummm... No" I said too quickly "I've still got a lot of work to get through, reports to issue and stuff, you know how it is."

She nodded slightly "yeah, ok" was her simple response. I notice Esme looking over.

"Yeah, shame, I'd better get on with this lot, you guys have fun and I'll see you on Monday" I dismissed her by looking down at my monitor again. She walked away without another word. Maybe I had been a bit harsh. Oh well, it was done now.

I quickly got back to my work, in truth I only had another 15 or 20 minutes of work left. I milled about for another half an hour just to make sure I wouldn't bump into anyone as I left the office or on my way home.

Friday night was spent, pretty much feeling like a right wanker. I had been too harsh in my dismissal of Bella. I hadn't given her any chance at all, all because I was hung-over when I met her. Maybe I should be nicer to her on Monday.

On Saturday morning I made the decision to head out to the country and camp for the weekend. I packed up all the stuff I needed in less than an hour and called ahead to book a train ticket as far away as I could get, which turned out to be Avimore in Scotland. A beautiful place for camping and more importantly, solitude.

By nightfall I was in front of my tent, a home cooked meal in my stomach and a fire spitting in front of me. I loved to be outdoors, it felt like my natural element, the one place I could think most clearly. The outdoors gave me a great perspective on life and made me understand my insignificance in the world. It was always an experience which both cleared out my mind and soul. I was able to think more freely about the Bella Swan situation as well, which was not really the point of my last minute trip.

I was probably wrong about her, on Monday, I'd give her a fresh start. It wasn't her fault that I hadn't been feeling well the first time we met. Like Esme said she was probably nice enough, it was me who was being the idiot.

I got back to the house on Sunday night and checked my messages as always, there wasn't usually any signal on my mobile phone when I was away so I didn't bother taking it. I had thirteen messages which was strange in itself. With few friends, I rarely had one, something was wrong. I hadn't thought to tell anyone I was going away. I started listening to the messages. They turned out to be chronological steps of Jasper and Alice on another wild weekend of drinking. They started out asking where I was, the speech fairly unslured, the last one was Sunday morning the contents of which was little more than a mumbling incomprehensible diatribe. The majority of messages, however, had one thing in common. Bella Swan.

Fucking bastards! The two of them had been out at Dan's Bar on Friday:

1 - "Edward, we're out for a drink, come meet us, Bella's here" Alice's voice chirped

2 - "Edward! Mate! You coming out or what?" Jasper's that time

3 - "Edward Cullen, you're a party pooper, Bella still here!" Alice again

4 - "Mate, pick up, Alice won't leave me alone until you do!" Jasper sounding more hassled than happy

5 - "Fuck shake Edsh where are you?" Jasper

6 – "Ed, I've beeeen havin a cshat wis Bella, she's so shweet, you should come out, please? Come on!" Alice, that little Judas! Christ! What the fuck did she tell her!

7 – "I can't get him! It'sh jusht his stoopid anshering phone thing... Fu..." I must admit I chuckled as Jaz hung up on that one

8 - "Umm... Hi, it's Bella Swan, umm... from your office" the musical voice chimed out of my phone, Oh fuck! I paused the message, what the fucking FUCK! I was going to kill Alice! "I'm really sorry to phone you but your friend Alice was quite insistent, she wants me to ask you to come to her house, we're all here having a party. Umm... sorry to phone you... bye"

9 "Wha the fucksh your problem Cullen, shhes shweet and yer an arshehole..." I think that was Alice

10 "You're a ashhol, wingman my arshe, help me! Aliche ish really buggin me about thish shit" Jasper sound very annoyed now

11 "Shorry bout ze meshshages..." Alice and Jasper that time

12 "I... ummm... wha shoo I shay, I can't remember, who ish thish? Hullo? Hullo?" Jasper

13 "I shink bed, I shink yoo shink, oooooo, beet too much toooo drinkin... she yoo morrow... hahahahahahaha..." Alice's voice was muffled on the last one, I'm pretty sure she was close to passed out on her bed and that I would not, in fact, see her tomorrow.

I lay down on the bed, fuck... what did Alice tell Bella, did she tell her I was suspicious of her? Fuck, that would not be good at all. Bella sounded sober in the message she left. She either got sober quick or she hadn't been drinking that night. Shit, I had to hope it was the former and that she didn't remember whatever Alice had told her... Fuck...

I was now dreading Monday morning, again...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I got into the office early the next morning, there was a distinct chill in the air. A chill that Alice was going to feel this morning as well whether she was in the office or not. I waited patiently for the team to arrive in for the morning brief. Sure enough Alice was nowhere in sight she was either too ill to come in again or remembered, at least part of, what had happened on Friday night.

Bella was in and she did attend the brief, she didn't look uncomfortable or give any sign she was the target of my suspicions. But I found it impossible to fathom the fact she may not know anything. She came up after the brief and apologised for phoning me but insisting that Alice had nearly broken her arm before she did it.

"I'm so sorry Edward, I really am..." she said, ending her story of abuse at Alice's hands.

"Honestly, it's not a problem, I was away for the weekend, I got the messages last night so it's absolutely fine. Anyway, I guess that's what I get for giving my number to a permanently drunk couple! I'm sure it won't be the last time either" I managed to conjure up a bright and sincere smile, surprising myself. She blushed slightly, fuck knows why, I was the embarrassed one, the hurt party in this.

She nodded slightly and walked slowly away, glancing over her shoulder and smiling. Why the fuck did she keep doing that? I'm usually pretty good at reading people but she was a total mystery. She acts one way but it's totally not what I think, she seems nice but I'm still pretty sure she's not, she's only using my team to get a foot in the door. Shit, I've got better things to think about than this. God I was hungry!

Alice showed up late afternoon, looking innocent, like Bella, she didn't look uncomfortable. She greeted me in the usual happy manner. I took this to be a good sign, either she blanked out Friday, and the rest of the weekend or hadn't said anything to Bella.

After a few chats with the team and a couple of fixes to problems, I grabbed Jaz who was heading back from some high and mighty meeting and, ignoring his complaints about have lunch without Alice, dragged him to the coffee shop we'd gone to after the recent wild weekend. 

By the time we arrived his protests had turned into the need to text Alice 'just so she knew where he was' Jesus, whipped or what.

"So why exactly did you feel the need to drag me away from the office and a lunch date with Alice, what's so important?" Jaz asked obviously not wanting a real answer judging by the constant glances at his phone. "If this is about Friday night, I was drunk, I don't remember much other than phoning you"

"No, no, mate, I just needed a break from the office, that and a friendly face" I started covering my back. It came out sincerely considering there was a very real reason for my current agitation.

Jaz obviously took the hint as almost immediately the phone slid out of sight. "Hmmm..." He mused, "not enough friendly faces at work? Or maybe to friendly?" He asked trying to seem innocent.

"What the fuck does that mean you cryptic SOB? I'm good at reading people Jaz but I'll be fucked if that made any sense" I pushed back at him a little more annoyed than I should have been without knowing why.

Jaz just smiled and shook his head "nothing... So what's up mate?"

The rest of lunch consisted of me spouting shit about work and Jaz looking at his phone. I had decided to forget the messages at the weekend, neither Jaz nor Alice seemed uncomfortable about it so why should I. It was finally time to head back. I had made the decision to get away for a longer break. I spent the rest of the afternoon arranging time off, booking tickets and accommodation. The trip was expensive but the break would be worth it. Over to Canada, I love the innate outdoor life over there. If I had a choice about where to live it would be there.

At the end of the day I walked through the team making sure everything was going OK, no dramas where evident which was good but suspicious, either everyone was working hard or not working at all. I made a mental note to check progress in the morning. I stopped by Alice's desk.

"Sorry about stealing Jaz at lunch, I needed a chat" I started the conversation.

"No probs boss, we didn't have concrete plans anyway" she smiled sweetly obviously preparing to grill Jaz about the content of our chat

"Listen, I'm heading away for a while, I need some me time" I said casually.

She glanced over her and then locked my eyes again "any particular reason boss?"

"Nothing major" I said slightly confused at the glance, over sensitive perhaps. "Anyway, I want you to cover for me while I'm away, it's a fortnight and Carlisle will give you any support you need. What do you think?"

"Edward! I don't know! I've never done your job before! I'm not sure I could!" To her credit she actually sounded genuine but I'd been reviewing her performance and helping shape her career for nearly a year. This was the break she had been waiting for.

"Of course you can, I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't think you could do it" I said smoothly. She took that as the compliment it was and nodded "OK, I'll do it"

"Cool, I'll set up a couple a of meetings with you to make sure you're up to speed with everything" she either looked stunned, happy enough to burst, ready to vomit or all three, it was hard to tell.

Again, that glance "oh, by the way, one of my friends from the Marketing Department has been asking about you, are you still single?" She smiled at me sweetly. If I didn't know her and Jaz so well I'd have been pretty uncomfortable with the pointed question even so it didn't feel right.

"Ummm... Yeah, I am" I answered honestly. My face lit up as I realised how to defuse my discomfort "but we're just friends Alice, Jaz would kill me!" A smiled widely and Alice responded with her own smile.

"Ok... anyway, back to work" even to myself I sounded embarrassed "I'll let Carlisle know what's going on and we can get the support sorted if you need it, which I don't think you will"

"Thanks Edward, I appreciate it" Alice said honestly. I walked away somewhat confused by the exchange but relieved that Alice had taken the opportunity I gave her. I liked Alice but she could be somewhat difficult to fathom sometimes.

I spoke to Carlisle and outlined my plan, he seemed happy to accept the trust I put in Alice although warned that I should be contactable in an emergency. "Well, if you arrange a satellite phone for me I'll keep it switched on other than that I can't guarantee you'll get me"

"What about a number for where you're staying if nothing else" was the not unkind answer.

"I'll need to check the number of my tent but I'm pretty sure that it doesn't have a direct dial phone extension" I warned

Carlisle smiled "one of those trips huh? How long have we known each other Edward? five years?"

"Feels like a hundred and five sometimes Carlisle" I answered with a grin

"The only time off I've seen you take is time off to stop yourself going into meltdown, I agreed to your request for that reason. You want to tell me what's wrong, is there a problem I need to know about?" Carlisle had obviously flipped into dad mode again, the concerned father figure.

"No, it's nothing like that, I just need to recharge my batteries, get a bit of perspective" I half lied.

"Good, I trust Alice will have an easy ride for next two weeks then"

"No planned disasters boss, Alice is perfectly capable of handling herself and the project" Carlisle nodded apparently understanding I would say no more about the problem I was running away from, good, I didn't really know what it was either

"Good! Edward, if there is anything work or home you can tell me you know that already so no more" he said closing that conversation "I trust you will brief Alice on all the information she needs and send her our regular meeting slots" Carlisle decisively closed the conversation. Walking out of his office I realised there was a problem but I'd be damned if I knew what it was!

I saw Bella laughing happily with Alice and grumbled to myself, already climbing that new ladder, Bella was quick off the mark. I had to appreciate her skills at befriending Alice so quickly, she was hard to like but Alice was slow to trust. It surprised me when Alice looked over and pointed at me, Bella's face turned so quickly and flushed, she said something quick to Alice a headed straight back to her desk. Oh shit, the boss saw me slacking off, I could imagine her reaction, one more crack in her perfect veneer.

I sat at my desk and picked up the phone, I watched Bella typing away, her long wavy dark brown hair hanging down, covering her face as if placed there on purpose, until the annoying disconnection tone kicked in so I muted the deadline, trying to buy a little more time watch Bella, waiting for her to fuck up again. She glanced over a couple of times but I managed to overt my gaze in time for it not to be obvious that I was watching her. If she knew she'd be less likely to take the piss. Alice appeared seeming out of thin air at my desk "earth to Edward, hello? Anyone in there" she asked sarcastically

"Huh" was my simple reply

"Ummm... Hi, I'm Alice, the girl who's been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes" five minutes? I'd been 'on the phone' for thirty seconds, maybe, fuck! I must be tired.

"Yes, sorry Alice, what's up?"

"I just wanted to get a start on the handover stuff so I was looking for the stakeholder list" she was taking this seriously, if she wanted that she was planning communications with the teams and probably the customers.

"Fuck" I muttered "it's on my to do list, you'll get used to it over the next fortnight. I'll stay late, pull it together and send it over" I replied. She shrugged, lazy bastard it said "no problem boss, I just wanted to get a view on who I would be talking too.

I did stay late and made a half hearted attempt in doing the list of everyone with a vested interest in the project. I couldn't concentrate on it. My mind kept wondering back to problems and risks of the project, associated with those things, Bella Swan. I don't know why, it just was. The success or opposite of the project seemed to hinge on her or at least I couldn't pull the two things apart. It was close to 9pm when I finished up.

I made my way home and shoved some brown mess with rice in the microwave and settled down at my computer to plan my trip. I'd booked a return flight to Vancouver, intending to hike north through some of British Columbia before jumping on a train back for my return flight. I trawled the websites of the local shops looking for essential things like new hiking socks, a new flint for my trusty lighter, maps of the areas I wanted to get through and most importantly a new knife. The blade on my old one had been chipped after dropping nearly 100 ft during an unexpectedly difficult climb of Mount Kennedy. I remembered my survival coach's mantra; you can't survive in the wild without three things, ability, balls and a blade. The guy was a dick, thought he was fucking Rambo or some shit but that saying has always stuck with me for some reason.

I collapsed into bed after noting all shops I'd visit over the next few days and working out the impact to my already decimated bank account, not good but worth it. Oh so worth it. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day I bounced out of bed, considering I'd only managed to get about five hours sleep I was surprised. The wonders of a holiday I thought, I caught the first train to work before realising I hadn't had a smoke. In fact my intake had dramatically reduced recently thinking about it.

I puffed my way into work without losing my enthusiasm, considering it was Wednesday morning and I still had three days of problems and handovers I found it somewhat of a miracle. Nearing the building my stomach lurched as I saw Bella crossing the street. She too had a spring in her step, her hair was up away from her face, I noticed again that she was a good looking lady and dismissed the thought instantly, it was just another weapon for her to use, albeit not an unpleasing one. She hadn't noticed me walking slightly behind her but when she stopped to open the door I walked straight into her! Fucking idiot! What the fuck was I thinking!

"Oh fuck! Sorry Bella! My mind was wondering a million miles away, are you ok?" I said instantly apologetic I could feel the heat flooding my face as her perfume flooded my nose, holy fuck, it was lovely! "Bella?" I asked as I realised she hadn't spoken. I looked at her, my face flushing for a second time realising what I had been thinking about when I bumped into her. Shit, what the fuck, get a grip Cullen!

"Ummm... Yeah, I'm fine but you killed my coffee I think" fuck sake! Her fucking coffee! I scanned down her slender frame noting with relief the coffee was on the ground not on her. I must have lingered a little too long because she coughed lightly I looked up sheepishly, again apologetic.

"Fuck I'm so sorry! Come on, I'll buy you a new one before we go in" I said more quickly than I meant too.

"It's ok, I need to get in, I have a load of stuff to do" she looked up sheepishly

"Who's your boss? I'll explain the problem, I'm sure he'll understand" that prompted a small sweet giggle. Fuck my brain cried, she's fucking using you you idiot! I ignored it, too embarrassed about the events of the last five minutes and the reason they occurred.

"Come on" I smiled and turned toward my favourite coffee shop, I glanced round not sure if she was following, she was but a couple of steps back and quietly with her head down. Jesus fucking Christ, she was probably figuring out to best use this to get up the ladder. I slowed down until we were side by side the delicate perfume surrounding me again.

Determined to make light of the situation and to make sure she knew she couldn't use it at all I said "sorry Bella, I'm not usually such a cluts, mind was elsewhere" I grinned

"Your holiday?" She asked quietly

"Ummm... Yeah" I seized the excuse I should have given in the first place but my thoughts were still muddled "yeah, last week in the office, mind wondering as usual!" I cheered up as I manoeuvred the lie into a reality

"Are you doing anything nice? Alice said you were going away?" Again her voice was almost a whisper. I wasn't impressed by her seeming inability to use this situation to her advantage. She almost seemed shy, vulnerable. Clever bitch, she was playing the hurt princess game.

"Yeah heading to Canada for some hiking, I'm starting in Vancouver then heading north" her face blanched

"What? Aren't you scared of being alone? Getting lost? Getting hurt? Bears!" Her fake concern was touching but I couldn't stifle a laugh

"Jesus, no! I'm not worried about getting eaten or even being kidnapped by mad rabid otters!" Her face looked hurt, she was good, almost too good at this game. I decided to end my half.

We'd made it to the coffee shop and I instinctively made my way to the counter. "Hey Leah! How is my favourite girl in the world this morning, I'll have the usual and... Bella? What can I get you?"

"A black double shot Americano" fuck... She must have thought I was fucking crazy, I stared at her for at least ten seconds "what?" She asked her face flushing badly. Fuck Cullen get a grip, she knows, she's using the information she has, she was here when I ordered on the hangover day. "Nothing" I smiled widely, showing what like all my teeth.

"Leah, you heard the lady, my usual times two to go" a feeling of dread flowed up my spine tingling as it went. Bella looked like she'd electrocuted. A well practiced face, no doubt because it looked fucking genuine!

After the disastrous start to the morning I stayed as far away from Bella as I could, I didn't want to play whatever game she had in mind. I filled my time catching up on reports and filling Alice in on the high level points that were required to cover my time off. I couldn't help glancing in Bella's direction throughout the morning. I hadn't appreciated how close she sat to Alice until I caught a breeze of her perfume, I had the same reaction as in the morning, a flutter. It was very nice whatever it was. She'd put her hair down since the trip to replace her coffee, I was disappointed. You can a lot about a person from their expressions and I couldn't see hers.

Alice whistled "hello?" Oh fuck me sideways, I'd done it again my mind wondered "sorry Alice, holiday thoughts" I smiled trying to be genuine.

"Holiday, yeah, ok. Listen I know something's wrong. I'm covering for you for two weeks, if you leave something out and it blows up while you're away, I'm blaming you" Alice said uncharacteristically annoyed.

"Fine" I glanced at Bella and then my watch "it's a good time for lunch anyway" she glanced over her shoulder at Bella then back to me and raised an eyebrow in expectation.

"Come on, I'll buy" I said getting up and collecting our coats "I fancy somewhere different, your choice" Alice's face lit up she'd obviously picked her desired eatery and in response I'm sure my wallet groaned.

We walked straight to Masons, I'd never been before and it was surprisingly private, the type of place you would meet a lover for a drink or bite to eat, or, a friend when you had something private to discuss. We sat in silence for a few minutes before Alice, obviously fishing for a juicy story, entered into the twenty questions.

"So this, thing" she held up her hands making that annoying quote marks movement in the air "is it to do with someone we both know?"

"Yes"

"Is it someone from work or personal life" she continued

"Work" why wasn't I able to just tell her? My mind was having a small rebellion from logical and objective thought, why?

"Is it a boy or girl"

"Neither, she's definitely a woman" what the fuck was that! Engage brain mouth filter!

I smiled slightly embarrassed "ok let's cut the shit, it's Bella. I think she's..." What the fuck did I think? How do you tell someone that she's a game playing psycho who is trying to force her way into the company using my project. It sounded ridiculous for you laid it out.

"She's what Edward?" Alice prompted breaking my chain of thought. I decided another half truth was in order.

"I don't think she's right for our team and I'm worried she's going to fuck something up" I half lied

Alice looked like a slapped her across the face, she stared at me wide eyed "Not this shit again, what the fuck are you talking about, she's great! She's hard working, keeps her head down and she's a nice person, the customers like her and the team are getting on with her really well" Alice rarely swore so when she did I generally took notice. "Edward you brought in five new people and were expecting to keep one on longer term. Bella is far above the others and if you bothered to take your head out of your ass you'd know that" wow, I'd really pissed her off...

"Alice, I have a gut feeling about this" I said, but in doing so I realised it sounded more like I was trying to convince myself than Alice "I only told you because you need to keep an eye on her while I'm off"

"And exactly what do you think I've been doing since they started? Hmmm...? Sitting about ignoring them? Alice fumed

"Of course not Alice" shit... This was confusing as fuck. I wasn't sure what was going on. Why was Alice so pissed off. It wasn't a question even I was stupid enough to ask, I'd seen Alice in a bad mood before with Jaz, and I could have sworn she was going to rip his throat out.

Decision made I proceeded carefully "Alice, I think we've misunderstood each other here, I was only trying to ask you to keep an eye on Bella for me, I trust your judgement on these things. I hadn't spoken to you about it much because it's a feeling I have about her, nothing concrete"

She looked at me quietly for a moment, then, to my relief, the hostility drained from her face "you can be a right arsehole sometimes boss you know that? You are also blind as a fucking bat without me"

I waited expecting her to expand but she didn't just sat there with a smug look on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After lunch we walked back toward the office "coffee? Call it a peace offering" Alice nodded. We headed into the coffee shop and Bella was perched on the same stool as always with a coffee reading a book. I instinctively stopped and, luckily, Alice was in front of me so I didn't get into the second fender bender of the day.

Alice shouted over to her and Bella lifted her head. A smile spread over her face lighting it up like an angel, the sun cast long beams of golden light across her skin which seemed to sparkle, I blinked and rubbed my eyes, when I opened them again Alice's head thankfully blocked Bella's face, at least she couldn't see the embarrassed blush on my face. Shit Edward get a grip you idiot. She saw me behind Alice and her face instantly dropped as did her head. I was ashamed instantly, I must have been making her feel unwelcome without really meaning to, well not consciously.

Alice moved gracefully to her table and muttered something - was glad not to hear while prodding her finger over her shoulder. Bella giggled lightly.

"Edward, be a dear and get the coffees" Alice said obviously lording my apology over me "Bella is out, can you get her a..." I cut her off with "a black, double shot Americano" Alice grinned obviously pleased I knew Bella's coffee order and nodded happily.

"Leah, hey there, a Mocha and two of the usuals, again" I asked

"For my favourite customer, of course" Leah smiled widely. I liked her a lot, she was my ray of sun shine every morning, always happy no matter the time.

I collected the group of coffees from the end of the bar. Leah was being more attentive than usual, it was pretty late for lunch, just a few stragglers holding out for a little more time out of the office or the late in and out crowd.

"So who's she?" Leah flicked her head in Alice and Bella's direction, her long shiny black hair moving with ease and grace.

"Huh? Bella?" I answered puzzled "just some chick from the office, joined a couple of weeks ago" I nearly added some colourful insights into her personality but managed to catch myself before I did. Maybe Leah would understand what I was struggling with. She didn't know Bella, didn't understand the politics, maybe she could help. I made a mental note to plan a conversation preferably somewhere away from the coffee shop.

"Oh, and I thought you only had eyes for me Edward" she said fluttering her eyelashes at me. I'd never really taken much notice of Leah before. She served me my coffee, there was comfort in seeing her every morning, she was always happy to see people and I guess I'd come to rely on her to kick start my day...

The eyelash fluttering, a simple joke had jolted me into looking at her properly, she was beautiful, Native American with deep, flawless bronze skin, her hair was deep, deep black so black it had that strange bluish tinge when the sun hit it just right. I'd always been a brunette guy.

Her eyes are what most caught my attention, large, almond shaped and dark, almost black. Her figure was slim but not skinny, perfect in fact. I suddenly realised she was stunning.

"Edward? Are you ok?" I heard her ask distantly. I gulped down a lung full of air suddenly realising I wasn't breathing.

"Woo, yeah, I'm good thanks, I just forgot to breathe!" I said feeling somewhat lightheaded.

"My eyelash thing too much for you?" She said sounding a little more than concerned

"Fuck yeah" I blurted out not thinking at all "you need to be careful with that Leah, you could cause a car crash if you do that at the wrong time!" She blushed deeply. What the fuck is going on in my head! I'm like some fucking horney teenager. Shit I definitely need some space, I definitely needed my holiday. Maybe god would take pity and get me eaten by a bear. My thoughts shifted back to Bella. I glanced over, Alice was staring at me stony faced and Bella had her head down, again. What the fuck had I done now? Jesus! I was fucked in the head.

I turned back to Leah would was still leaning forward "I'd better deliver these coffees" I shrugged "and you have a fan club waiting" she blinked as I pointed to the queue forming up to give their orders.

"Oh, fuck" she said giggling "guess I was preoccupied" she added a wink and spun toward the till, her body swaying fluidly as I watched her walking away, I looked perhaps a little longer than strictly needed. I slapped myself, mentally, 'head out of gutter Cullen'.

I turned back to Alice and Bella, the picture still the same. Better take your punishment Edward I grimaced at the thought as I moved tentatively toward the pair. "Asshole" was the first word that greeted me as I plonked the coffees down. I stared at Alice open mouthed "a bit uncalled for Alice" I retorted my anger flaring a little, more out of embarrassment than anything else.

"Roll your tongue back up and remember you're with ladies, if I saw Jasper doing what you just did I'd string him up by his balls" she replied testily

What the fuck did that mean and where did it come from? The reply kicked out before I could stop it, instantly regretting the fully flared angry response and the self protection instinct which spawned it "well, I'm not fucking dating you so what's your fucking problem?" I stared

She glanced at Bella, who's head was still down and turned back to me. I'd never seen a look of such anger on her delicate face. "You insensitive, emotionless bastard" was her short reply. She grabbed Bella and stormed out of the coffee shop.

I headed toward the door, half in pursuit, and half by instinct. Leah shouted over "Edward what the hell did you do?" She grinned

"No fucking idea Leah, your guess is as good as mine" I replied

"I think she's jealous" Leah grinned wider and waved "see you tomorrow" what? Why the fuck would Alice be jealous of Leah? Ok, I knew my ogling was over the top, understandable from a guys perspective but, shit even Alice should understand looking at Leah. I dismissed the idea instantly.

"See you tomorrow Leah, bright and early" I said waving over my shoulder. "Looking forward to it as always" came the faint reply.

The reception back at my desk was frosty to say the least. I had a meeting with Alice for the handover, to her credit she didn't cancel but the tone was purely professional no friendliness at all.

I was at a loss to understand the sudden hostility from her. I knew I shouldn't have talked to her about Bella, fucking idiot but she gave me no choice. I had no idea how Leah fitted into the picture at all she didn't have anything to do with work. Maybe Jaz could give me an insight tomorrow, he'd probably get an ear full tonight at least this way I could get some insight.

I dropped him a quick e-mail before I left:  
Mate,  
Alice lost it at me today, no idea why. Watch yourself tonight!  
Serous note, if you find out anything let me know.

Cheers fella  
Eds "the devil" Cullen

I headed out the door and was half way home before I realised I hadn't seen Bella that afternoon. That now familiar feeling when she popped, uninvited, into my head flowed through me. Shit, what if she could use whatever happened against me, or at least to her advantage, she was bound to know more than I did about what happened considering I knew fuck all.

I worried most of the night, the worry about the situation faded but I wondered if I'd actually done something to offend or annoy her. I couldn't see what no matter how many times I played the scene back. Sure I was leaching at Leah, but I'd know her for years and I'd just had a bit of a shock. Granted Bella didn't know that, but equally it was none of her fucking business. I couldn't figure it out.

Not for the first time I went to bed, unable to sleep because of her, Jesus, she was going to kill me... It might be easier just to get rid of her but to do that I needed to find her doing something she wasn't meant to. To hell with Alice, her opinion wasn't a managerial one, it was because they were obviously friends.

I pondered whether mine opinion was managerial of subjective, given how fucked up my head was I didn't know. I was essentially pinning my hopes on clearing out my head while I was away on holiday, only two days left in that place before I could forget about it for two weeks.

Going over my plan got my thought train back on track, no work, just the outdoors. My cleansing, cleaning out all the crap. I would be able to think straight again. Just be me, live and survive and what I knew and what I could find.

I couldn't wait to get going and that reminded me of my shopping list. I'd have to head into town at lunch time the next day and pick up what I needed. Good, I felt my eyes slipping closed I was enveloped in the healing darkness of sleep.

The next thing I knew I was in the coffee house leaning over the counter staring into the deep dark eyes of Leah, we chatted softly, nothing in particular just two people talking, getting to know a little bit more about each other.

There was some kind of commotion behind us but our gaze never faltered, never broke as we carried on our chat. A coffee appeared in my hand, I knew Leah had made it but she hadn't moved from the spot, both of us riveted to each other.

The commotion grew louder until my name was shouted along with a string of profanities. The connection between us broke, I felt the satisfaction of our conversation and closeness drain out of me, bring replaced by anger at whoever resulted in the loss of emotion connection I now carried.

I turned almost furious without understanding why, Alice stood, feet apart, planted in the spot yelling at me, Jasper was between us, trying to talk to her, trying to calm her down, very unsuccessfully. Her petit features flushed red from the constant anger flowing out of her mouth.

There was thankfully only one other figure in the coffee shop, I didn't immediately recognise the person, the head was angled downward the wavy hair flopping forward covering the face. It dawned on me that it was Bella. As the realisation hit me her head slowly rose and smiled at me. She took a few steps forward, past Alice and Jasper and started to apologise on behalf of Alice for interrupting Leah and I, that it was her fault Alice was shouting.

Christ all mighty, what the fucking fuck was going on. This was some kind of freak show showdown, about what I had fucking clue. All I knew was me and Leah seemed to be on one side and Alice and Bella on the other with Jasper in the middle.

I was confused as hell, the sun started setting, the room darkening. I sat up with a jolt confused. What the fuck? Where was I? The place was familiar. Of course it fucking was it was my fuck bedroom. I looked at the clock and groaned, it visually shouted at me in red numbers 04:00.

Shit, a fucking dream, it kind of made sense now although, yet again, fucking Bella was a mystery, I understood the rest.

Leah was there because of my realisation of her yesterday, the realisation that she was a beautiful woman, one who I'd like to get to know better.

Alice was there basically an extension of whatever her fucking problem was yesterday

Jasper, ever the one trying to calm situations down. Not usually between me and Alice but between anyone.

Bella, what the fuck was she apologising for, well, apologising on behalf of Alice.

Jesus fucking Christ, this pack was going to kill me or drive me insane, how fucking random and mental can a situation get before you lose it completely. Apparently I might end up finding out considering I was waking up at 4 fucking am. I grabbed my phone and text Alice. 'Need to talk about yesterday, please, just woke up thinking about it, sorry for whatever I did'. I decided to apologise for whatever the fuck she wanted me to. It was much easier to live when Alice was friendly. I'd figure out what was going on, hopefully Alice would be the key but without kowtowing to her I was never going to find out.

I lay back down and tried to sleep, nothing worked, I tossed and turned for another half an hour before giving up. I was surprised when my phone bleeped at me. I snatched it off the bedside table and flipped it open. A new message from Alice. Huh? Why was she up? Weird, I opened it and read the short jumble of words. 'No, I'm sorry, I acted like a bitch, please forget what happened'. Will miracles ever cease, I'd never heard Alice apologise for anything. What the fuck was going on. My last hope was pinned on Jaz.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I got into work earlier than ever the next day, no sign of anyone anywhere. I logged into my computer, no, nothing. I checked the time and the lack of activity wasn't surprising considering it was 7am.

I headed out to the coffee shop, Leah was there, happy as always. My heart jumped a little knowing there was at least one person happy to see me.

"Hey there, you weren't kidding about bright and early Edward! The usual?" Leah instantly brightened up my morning.

"Yeah, please I need some help waking up this morning" I replied watching her as she set about the coffee machine with graceful, fluid movements.

I leaned against the end of the bar head resting on my hand "So Leah, tell me, what do you do when you're not making coffees for sleep deprived office workers" I said, again appreciating her physical features and longing for some conversation which didn't involve work.

"Not much to be honest Edward, I'm a pretty simple girl. Not much for modern entertainment and the like" she replied

"Huh, and that means?" I said half asleep

"Well, if you really want to know I'll tell you but you must promise not to laugh, OK?" I nodded wearily but my interest piqued slightly

"During the week, I really don't do much other than sleep, I work a lot and no boyfriend" she replied "At the weekends, I usually head out to a forest and camp, going fishing, and I go shooting with my dad sometimes too"

"You do what?" I stared at her openly

"I told you not to laugh and you're not, so credit to you, most guys do, especially because of this" she pointed at her face

"What? Sorry I'm still half asleep, you'll need to explain"

"What's the politically correct phase? Because of my ethnic origin, being Native American breeds a stereotype, guys especially tend to think Pocahontas when I tell them what I do when I'm not 'making coffee for sleep deprived office workers'" she turned away

"Ummm... actually, I think that's pretty cool" I said still slightly stunned, most woman would look the way she did couldn't be more than two meters away from their hairdryer or make up bags.

"What? Are you taking the piss?" I realised she was looking directly back at me

"What? No! Not at all, I do the same" I blurted out the muddled half answer. "I mean I enjoy the same stuff, in fact I'm heading to Canada for the next couple of weeks to hike through British Columbia"

"You'd better not be taking the piss or I'll spit in your coffee for as long as you keep coming here" she said warily

"Well, you won't see me for two weeks and I've been here most days for the last few years, so you make up your own mind" I retorted

She brought my coffee over and handed it to me. Her finger brushing my hand gently "We'll see" she said seemingly placated at my verbal outpouring. "We'll see" she turned away as I realised suddenly that the coffee shop was actually busy. I don't know how I missed it, but I'd been focused on Leah.

"I'd better head back into the office, I'll see you later, maybe lunch" I said feebly and walked, embarrassed, again, to the door.

"I hope so" she called waving, the smile returned to her face.

I shot back to the office, the coincidence too much for my fried brain to handle and sat heavily at my desk. The office, like the coffee shop had sprung to life, most people were in and making noise as my thoughts drifted around what I can certainly call the weirdest three weeks of my life.

I had a new e-mail, it was from Jaz, I didn't immediately realise what it was about, it took a moment to sink in, Alice! I opened the note eagerly it read it:

Dude,

You're on your own with this one, no can help, not touching it with a barge pole.

Sorry

Shit, fuck and bollocks. Some mate he was...

The morning dragged badly, I managed to catch Alice near the water vendor and apologised profusely for upsetting her. She didn't give anything away about what prompted the hostility yesterday so I was still none the wiser. On the positive side, she had seemed to have returned to her bubbly self or close to it.

Bella was back in the office today, her hair was down, curling neatly around her face, again hiding it away from me. Other than Jaz and Alice she was the only one who might know what had happened yesterday. I tried to corner a few times but due to Alice's work interventions I wasn't able to say more than hi in private.

What a shitty day, after the fourth attempt at speaking to Bella and Alice's pounces to speak to me about 'something important' I gave up and stalked outside in frustration. I wound my way around to the smoking area lighting up and dragging on the cigarette deeply. I felt light headed and realised that this was my first one in at least two days. That lifted my mood a bit, the lift was doubled as I saw Seth standing puffing away. I walked faster, anxious to see a friendly face.

"Hey Seth, how are you mate?" I asked happier than I had been all day.

"Wow, the wanderer returns, I thought you'd died!" Seth looked at me in a strange way "I hear you're having some people problems" he smiled not unkindly

"I am?" My thoughts immediately turned to not just Bella but weirdly, Leah as well.

"Yeah, that's the rumour anyway. Another one is that Jacob is trying to move in on your territory, some high performing new start and that Alice is protecting her and you don't even seem to notice or give a shit, probably bullshit, you'd know, you always do!" Seth laughed.

I wasn't so sure anymore, I'd need to speak to Alice, soon. "Where'd you here all this, you obviously know more than me!"

"Ha, that's where it falls down, Jacob told me, he's always telling his stories, you know what he's like. I pretty much forget everything he says" Seth answered. I managed a small laugh

"Just don't tell him I told you, he's ultra weird about his team as you know, tries to treat us all like were his best friends, mostly we just do what we're told coz he's the boss. Your lot are different, wish I worked for you, you're alright Cullen!" Seth grinned

I did like Seth, he was a breath of fresh air, if he wasn't so close to Jacob I'd have told him what was going on, in fact, with this lot he'd be my best friend! Jaz was out of the role at the moment because he was too close to Alice and refused to help me out. I was alone with this.

I walked Seth back up, making sure that Jacob saw us talking and laughing. It was only to piss him off. As I walked away from Seth's desk he was walking toward it, obviously after the scoop, any scoop. I felt bad for Seth, he didn't deserve in masked grilling he was no doubt about to get. On the other hand Jacob was obviously annoyed at our chat, as he came closer I smiled at him, a very wide smile, one which hinted that I knew something he didn't want me too. "Cullen" and a nod was all I got as he passed making a beeline for Seth. I made a mental note to make it up to him.

I made my way back to my desk and sat down heavily. Bella appeared out of nowhere. "Umm.. Hi" she started. This was all I needed, some pointless menial shit, no doubt raised to me because Alice wasn't another desk. I remembered myself promise from the previous night and smiled. Be nice Edward.

"Hi Bella, how are you? Grab a seat and tell me what can I do for you?" I found it easier to be nice to her than I thought.

She looked embarrassed as she pulled over one of my meeting chairs. I leaned a little closer to show I was attentive, open and engaged in what she needed. "Umm... I just wanted to apologise for Alice's outburst yesterday, it's difficult to explain" my interest piqued slightly, although I realised she'd never tell me what happened so I decided to continue with my 'be nice to Bella plan'

"Hey, listen, don't worry about it, ok, that was between me and Alice, we've know each other for years. I'm not upset or worried about it" I lied "just forget about it, no harm, no foul" I intoned smiling. Making light of the problem.

I was expecting a look of relief on her face but there was no change in her expression. I didn't want to push the subject and I was feeling slightly uncomfortable being this close to her after everything I'd been thinking. I realised suddenly that I was being unfair, I was being and arsehole, Bella was nice and I decided on a new course of action.

"Bella" I started "I think we got off on the wrong foot and I haven't been as nice to you as I should have been. I apologise for that. Do you think we could start again?" This felt good, it felt like I was lancing a wound that had been suppurating for weeks. I was a complete fool for not thinking of this earlier. Bella's face did change after my comment although still not relief, she looked flustered, almost embarrassed. I must have been a real fucking wanker to her.

She smiled timidly "umm... Yeah I guess so" her head went down again, sigh, this making up would take a while.

"Listen" I said, trying to push the friendliness further "I've been reviewing your work recently and it's obvious Alice thinks highly of you, I wanted to say well done. You should be proud of yourself, it's not always easy to come into an established team and perform as well as you are doing, keep it up" she nodded with an embarrassed smile and a blush that brought a beautiful tinge to her cheeks, highlighting her high cheek bones and perfect facial structure. All of a sudden her perfume hit me like a wrecking ball and my heart skipped a beat, it must be shear relief at sorting this out!

"You're a credit to the team, Bella and I'm proud to have you on board and if I haven't said it before, well, I was being an arse" I continued happier than I had been for weeks.

"Thanks Edward, it really means a lot to me" she finally looked relieved and genuinely happy.

"Hold on a moment" I said as she started to get up, I put a hand out to stop her, brushing her bare forearm with my finger tips. It felt like a buzz ran through my hand as the hairs on my arm stood on end, I noticed a slight shudder run through Bella. I realised that had been it first time I had intentionally touched her. I moved my hand quickly away noticing the blush on her face was matching the one I knew I had on my own.

"Sorry!" I said quickly not wanting to ruin the progress I'd made in the last few minutes "I just wanted to say not to worry about yesterday, sorry"

Bella's reply was a bright smile, the first one she'd ever sent my way, I'd have remembered that look if she'd ever done it before. She looked gorgeous. You're at work dickhead I scolded myself. I flashed my most endearing crooked smile at her.

"Thank you Edward, very much" she smiled again and walked slowly to her desk rubbing her arm gently.

Well, fuck me, that was easier than I thought...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The afternoon was a complete contrast to the morning, it was excited, energised and quick. The whole team seemed to sense a clearing of the air. I don't think for a moment it was true, just my outlook had changed. I was sure of it. I didn't think about it again until mid afternoon when both Alice, looking decidedly happy and friendly again, and Bella pitched up at my desk.

"Edward, just two quick things!" Alice kicked off in high gear which was good to hear "one, thank you for whatever you said to Bella and sorry about again yesterday, two..."

"Whoa" I interjected "I still want to talk to you about that Alice" I couldn't be too stern with Bella's happy face looking down at me "later, now, two?"

Alice glanced at Bella and back "ok, we can talk later, the other thing was an invite to Dan's bar tonight" she finished a little less enthused obviously hoping I would have let yesterday's outburst slip.

"Tonight? I've got a lot to get through before my holiday, I'm not sure" Alice and Bella's faces both dropped, probably imagining they'd have to buy their own drinks. "What time are you heading over there? I'll see what I can do" the faces lit back up, women!

"Heading over for five, it's not a big night or anything just a couple of drinks" I was surprised when Bella answered smiling.

"Ok, Alice I assume that if I don't show up you and your boyfriend won't fill up my phone with drunken messages this time?" Alice blanched and then blushed. She stammered out a short negative reply "and you won't pull innocent young ladies into the plot?" The embarrassed look was a picture, I'd never seen Alice such a deep shade of red, the look on Bella's face wasn't far behind. It suited Bella, she looked healthier, more alive. "I'll take that as a no then?" Alice and Bella both nodded in unison and apologised before walking away chatting quietly to each other.

I'd already made my mind up, I had as soon as Alice had asked. I promised I would try harder to be nice to Bella, I'd go out, put my charge card behind the bar and have a good night, maybe end up heading out for dinner or something.

I left at four making excuses about having to head over to one of the other buildings for a meeting, meeting them at the bar if I could.

I headed directly to the coffee shop and walked up to the counter. "Edward?" Came a silky voice I knew but couldn't place immediately, I looked up not expecting to see Leah. But there she was looking stunning, I blinked "yeah?" I blurted out

"You're early today! I wasn't expecting to see you!" She replied happily the voice returning to normal but still with that silky undertone. Had it always been there or was I hearing things prompted by my recent realisation of her.

"Ummm... Yeah! I left early, got to arrange a few drinks with the guys tonight, they've been working hard recently and with the new starts settling in well I thought tonight would be a good opportunity to thank them for jobs well done"

"Awww... You're a sweet guy Edward, I wish I worked for you" again that silky tone, I must just be hearing things, reading too much into her words

"Be glad you don't, I'm a shitty boss" I replied

"I don't think that's true" she smiled at me sweetly holding my gaze a second longer than was really needed.

Was she flirting with me? Jesus god, my mind raced for a moment thinking about it, no she wasn't I decided, well maybe in a friendly way but nothing serious. She was far too pretty for me, way out of my league. I laughed at the thought and was pulled back into reality by Leah "you coffee Edward, you keep staring at me like that I might get the wrong idea" she winked and smiled, that cut it, it wasn't anything more.

Slightly more comfortable again, I slipped back into normal mind set "we wouldn't want that now would we, I wouldn't want to ruin our beautiful friendship" a dark look passed across her face quickly giving way to her perfect smile again

"But, with a smile like that, maybe it'd be worth a try! I said jokingly and grinning

"Maybe" Leah replied simply still smiling. The feeling of discomfort returned and realised I was gazing into her wide almond eyes. I looked at my watch finally tearing my gaze away

"Oh fuck! I gotta go! See you tomorrow pretty lady!" I said as I rushed out the door

"Don't get too drunk tonight! See you bright and early" Leah shouted after me

The short walk to Dan's was filled with thoughts of what if with Leah. I knew it was stupid but I couldn't help it

I managed to miss the bar by two doors as wrapped up in my own thoughts as I was. Thankfully it was only quarter to five when I got through the door, still time to put my secret plan into action.

After a quick word with the bar maid and giving my card over I sat down and typed a simple email to the team being careful t include Bella.

Guys,  
at Alice's insistence, there's free (for you) drinks at Dan's from five, come meet me here!

Might even spring from dinner if you're all good!

Edward

It took about 20 minutes for the first of the team to arrive. They filtered in individually the last two were Alice and Bella. Unsurprisingly Alice had taken the time to get made up in the office before leaving, on her arm was Jasper, looking like a smug bastard.

My breath hitched as Bella walked in, he looking absolutely stunning. I'd never seen her with make up before. I stared open mouthed as she walked toward the table where they were all gathered. "Ladies and Jaz, there is a card behind the bar, just tell them to put the drinks on my tab" I smiled widely at Alice as she skipped to the bar, Bella in tow.

Jasper came over and sat down. "hey mate, look sorry about this morning, Alice would have killed me if I'd said anything, you know what she's like"

"Yeah I know, listen I've had enough of apologies today, OK, no more. You can't say shit, that's cool"

"You haven't figured it out then?"

I shook my head "I'm beginning not to want to know, I'm assuming she was having a moment, that's it. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about something else." I started hesitantly, "I need some advice about a girl, well a woman actually"

Jaz grinned widely "OK, but I'm not sure how much help I can be, maybe Alice would be better placed to help you on this one"

"I'm not sure, whatever happened was sparked off by this particular lady" Jaz looked confused for a moment and then his face returned to normal

"OK mate, lay it on me but if you see Alice, change the subject quick" Jaz glanced around and satisfied himself Alice and Bella were still chatting waiting for their drinks

"Ummm... I'm not really sure how to start this, but I think I like someone we've known for a long long time. It sounds mad but I only just realised she's pretty hot and we started chatting a bit more than usual, she's into all the same things I am. Jaz I think there might be something there..."

Jaz looked a bit upset "What? Who is it?"

I didn't quite know how to say it, I sighed heavily "Jaz, don't fucking laugh OK, you got to promise and for fuck sake, don't tell Alice" I wasn't sure why that was so important, but it was.

"OK" Jaz said "it doesn't sound like it would be in my best interests to tell her anyway!"

I nodded at glanced at Alice, she was looking in our direction with a satisfied look on her face as she picked up her drinks from the bar. "Fuck, Alice and Bella are coming"

The conversation turned quickly into an in depth talk about my planned holiday, where I was going, for how long, where was I staying the usual shit.

Alice and Bella sat down at the table, I was ready for her to be drinking a Moscow Mule, mirroring my own drink but she had a pint of lager, which admittedly was my own preferred drink. I'd chosen something different to start the night, a random drink from the menu.

Alice held up her glass "To the boss, long may he ply his team with booze!" the standard chorus of here here echoed around the table.

I held up my hands for silence, weirdly enough it fell quickly as if everyone was expecting a big announcement, I held up my own glass, feeling, now, a little silly that it wasn't a pint. "to my team, long may you work hard and fast" I looked directly at Bella and added "and to the new members of the team, I hope that you find us a not only team mates but a family, I admit I have not been my normal self of late, and apologise for any offence taken, it was not intended" I felt self conscious as I realised I had not broken the gaze between myself and Bella during my little speech. I glanced at Alice, she'd noticed as well and smiled at me happily, no one else seemed to have noted the rather intense moment that had just passed.

"Right, enough of this twaddle, anyone need at refill? It's my round" I grinned, I looked back at Bella, she really looked amazing, her hair was partly up, the top half taken round to a loose pony tail, the rest tucked behind her ears, she'd obviously done something to darken her skin slightly as looked healthier than usual, or that could have been the subtle lighting in the bar, I wasn't sure. She'd added a little colour around the eyes and they really stood out, I hadn't realised that her eyes were so large before, they were soulful and open when our gazes met again. Her lips had a slight colour to them as well making them more pronounced but not ridiculous. I couldn't take my eyes off her, she looked like she should be on a film screen, not a chair in down market bar.

Alice prodded me "Ummm... Edward, the drinks?" Shit, fuck, damn it, I'd lost track of time again, I must look like a right twat. Although I took heart that Bella was still looking directly at me with a subtle smile on her face. As she dropped her eyes, I was released from whatever force had locked us together. I stumbled slightly when I stood up, I couldn't find my feet properly.

"Slow down on the booze boss, remember you're a light weight!" was called out from the other end of the table, I'm sure it was Emmett although he looked innocently at me when I glanced at him.

"Oh, fuck off" I returned light heartedly with a laugh which was joined by a few others and made my way to the bar. The order wasn't huge but I still needed a tray, I got a pint this time. I returned to the table and noted a shuffle in the seating, Alice had moved round to my seat and she and Jasper were apparently apparent in deep and meaningful conversation with Esme who I'd been sitting beside.

The made my way to the seat she had vacated next to Bella and sat down, the smell of that perfume invading my head again was intoxicating, more so than the alcohol I was drinking. I looked at Bella, a little worried about reigniting the spark of force that had let me somewhat helpless. "Hey, I hope you don't mind if I sit here" I said lightly

"No not at all" she smiled that big smile again, I turned to face her now that the small ice sheet had been broken.

I remembered my new rule for Bella and followed it "Excuse me if this is forward but you look absolutely stunning tonight" I smiled at her not expecting the reaction that immediately followed. She went bright red and the head went down. She mumbled something I was pretty sure was thank you but nothing else.

"Can I ask you a question Bella" I cautiously started

She looked up, those eyes piercing mine, I looked down at my drink quickly so not to be caught in them again, doing that would probably result in what looked like a staring contest "I was wondering, and again, I apologise if this is forward, why you are so quiet around the office, I meant to say you never say very much, are you settling in OK?" OK, Cullen I chastised myself, she just started, hardly knows anyone and you've been treating her like garbage, of course she's ok, you fucking idiot. I looked up slightly embarrassed with my own self realisation and added "well, apart from me, I've been a twat".

She looked up again, those eyes! She smiled and giggled "It's OK, you don't need to apologise I wasn't very forth coming with you either. Just got off on the wrong foot, like you said"

I was a little frustrated at this closed answer but reigned it in "Look, I'm really not too bad, I can be an idiot sometimes and I guess that, I don't know, I guess I haven't treated you properly since you joined us, we're a small team, we're like family and that's the way I like it. Like I said this afternoon, I'm proud to have you in my team, in my family." More blushing ensued, from both of us.

"So, what kind of food do you like? I assume you're coming out for a meal?" I asked hopefully

"Ummm... oh! We all thought you were joking about the meal!" Bella locked my gaze amused "Alice said that there's no way you would shell out for drinks _and_ a meal off the same pay check" she laughed.

"Oh did she now! Alice, you guys joining me and Bella for food? we're about to head off" Somehow I knew the answer before it was given and then realised Bella hadn't agreed to the food! Shit!

"What? We thought you were joking! We've made other arrangements!" Alice piped grinning at Bella "but you kids go have fun, get to know each other!" she smiled widely at us both.

"Your loss" I called "Ummm... Bella, you don't have to come, honestly, I didn't think to ask before I opened my big mouth" Bella looked at me strangely for a moment then dropped her eyes slightly.

"It's OK, I was going to skip the meal and head home anyway. Maybe another time?" she looked hopeful but disappointed as well, that was an emotional combination I had not seen and it was quite possible I was completely wrong.

"Sure, that would be good" I said automatically, I chanced look back into those deep eyes, my heart skipped a beat, again. God she really was beautiful.

"I'm just going to nip to powder my nose before I head off, I'll be back in a moment, I'll walk you out and grab you a taxi home" I said, without waiting for a reply I walked toward the toilets, I didn't actually need to go but I needed a moment without her next to me to get my head straight. The combination of her new look and the perfume was amazing but unfortunately I was regressing back to being a horny teenager the longer I was with her.

I watched the table for a moment from a corner, Alice practically ran back to Bella's seat, the smile on both their faces were huge, they spoke animatedly for a while before Alice started to look dejected and threw her hands up in an exaggerated shrug. I decided it was time to go back, so I walked back to the bar and paid the tab headed to the table and grabbed my coat.

Leaning down toward Bella, that perfume..., I asked if she was ready to go. She nodded in agreement and picked up her coat. I took it from her gently and opened it up behind her back to allow her to slip her arms into the sleeves with ease. She turned toward me as I flung my coat around my shoulders and unexpectedly took my arm. A bolt much stronger than the one from this afternoon kicked me in the arm but it didn't show as Bella did not release her hold and no one stared and pointed. Jesus, who was this woman, she seemed to have the ability to drive me mad. Maybe it'd been too long since I fancied someone enough to actually enjoy this kind of thing? Fuck...

Leah popped into my head at moment and my skin prickled, I had the guilty feeling that I'd betrayed her, quite why I had no idea! That was a thought I'd have to investigate later, on my own. Right now I had to get Bella in a taxi safe.

"See you tomorrow guys, not too late OK!" I warned jokingly


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, for awareness this is happily (despite the current story lines and potential hiccups in their future) is an E&B HEA story The characters and sub story lines are evolving as I'm writing, this will not affect the overall happy E&B ending though!

Many happy returns for the new year, I hope it is as full and satisfying as it can be. As always, thanks again for reading.

Chapter 9

We walked out chatting easily about nothing of importance, a bit about work, a bit about the weather. Nothing heavy at all. I looked up and down the street, no taxi's, fucking typical. "How far away do you live? And I which direction?" I asked innocently.

Bella pointed to our left and added "I'm about two miles that way"

"Cool, I'll walk you that way until we... umm... you, can get a taxi" I mumbled... You fucking idiot!

"Edward, that's really sweet but it's ok, really, I'll be fine" she answered

"I can't very well let all those people see us leave together and then not make sure you're safe getting home now can I?" Why the hell was I stringing this out. This was going way beyond my new rule but it was logical, I contented myself with that.

"Well, OK, but only if you're sure it's not a problem" Bella replied quietly.

"Not at all!" I put on my mock shocked face "What kind of gentleman would I be if it was!"

Bella laughed at that comment, I was pleased she seemed more at ease with me now, it would make everything much easier although I would need to deal with my own confusion before that would really happen. I was off with only myself for company for two weeks, sorting this mass of contradictory feelings around both Bella and Leah would not be a problem!

We turned to the left and walked slowly down the road keeping our eyes out for a taxi. We started talking about work, how she was finding it and how she was finding the people. We then moved onto things we both liked to do outside work, obviously my list was short, hers was not too long and centred mainly around books, she read a lot and interestingly she wrote fiction for fun, nothing serious she said but I wasn't so sure.

"I would love to read something you've written" I insisted smiling genuinely. She looked embarrassed. "why would you write if you didn't want other people to read it?" I said completely logically from my point of view.

"Because, Mr Cullen, I enjoy dipping into another world, another time, another life... One where the characters can do anything or be anything they want to be unlike real life where there are difficulties, bills to pay, people to understand..." Bella's tone dropped at this point to barely a whisper. I felt her increasing her grip a little more as if she were scared of someone or something and need a little protection from someone nearby. I admit that it made me feel rather good that she felt I would protect her, if I was right of course, but then maybe she was just cold...

We both saw the light of the taxi in plenty of time to stop it but neither of us reacted to it. I was enjoying our chat too much to just cut it off without warning. I don't know about Bella, maybe she was expecting me to stop it and just didn't react in time when she realised I wasn't going to. Either way she didn't mention it.

We walked on restarting our talk but moving away from books and onto the plan I had for my holiday.

"You'll be sorely missed in the office" Bella said bluntly "It's obvious the guys like having you around to moan to, or about" Bella smiled and stopped "This is me" she pointed unenthusiastically at a short set of steps leading to an end terrace house, there were lights on and movement was evident through the windows.

"Oh, OK, your boyfriend must be pretty pissed, it's getting late!" I said mirroring her lack of enthusiasm.

"My boyfriend? Oh, no that's my flatmate! I would let her hear you say she was my boyfriend, she'd be rather annoyed!" Bella smiled widely obviously imagining me getting my ass kicked by a girl.

"Oh, sorry, I just assumed that, you know..." I trailed off, I had nowhere to take that statement which wouldn't be interpreted as a chat up line. "it doesn't matter. Anyway, I've done my chivalrous duty and seen m'lday home, I shall now take my leave. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow" I bowed slightly.

I had a sudden panic, should I just leave, should I try to hug her? Oh shit, what the fuck should I do! The decision was made for me as Bella turned and gave me a brief hug "Thank you for today and thank you for listening to me prattle on about everything, it was nice to talk to someone other than Alice" she blushed as backed away.

I couldn't move, I was rooted to the spot. I felt like I should reciprocate but how to do that appropriately was beyond me, everything was beyond me, I was locked into her gaze again. I could still feel the brief pressure she applied circling my body and holding me firmly, that perfume lingered on my jacket...

"I, you, it's OK, I had fun, it is nice to know more about you, I really feel better about us now... uhh... in the office and stuff, you know..." my head spun madly for a moment but slowly righted itself and I managed to put together a coherent sentence.

"It's getting late, I'd better head home, I'll see you in the morning Bella, I had fun tonight, so thank you too" I even managed to smile, it was an honest smile born of happiness.

Bella looked a bit embarrassed she stammered a goodnight and walked up the short flight of stairs to her door and looked round smiling "Night Edward" she said simply before turning the key in the lock and going in.

"Night Bella" I whispered

I turned around to see where I was, I'd been so engrossed in your chat that I hadn't taken any notice of the direction we walked or any landmarks on the way. I realised I was completely lost. Fuck sake... I saw a road sign out of the corner of my eye, walked round so I could read it and called a taxi. Fuck it, I might as well get a taxi all the way home to save me the bother of the train.

I got through and parroted the name of the street, when asked for a house number I walked back to Bella's front door and parroted that as well. It would take about 20 minutes to reach my 'current location' that was fine with me.

I sat down on the bottom step leading to Bella's front door and shook a cigarette out of my pack. I sat for a moment wondering if Bella had changed into her pyjamas and then dismissed the thought because it over stepped the boundaries of our new and fragile friendship.

I lit up and took a deep drag, exhaling annoyed, Alice was right, Bella was nice. Very nice. I liked her a lot. I also like Leah. Now Leah was a different candidate although, she was stunning and loved the outdoors as much as I did but she wasn't in my league, not that Bella really was either but she was closer, more my type I guess. Leah, I'm pretty sure that she'd already knocked back any small flirts I'd thrown her way over the last few years even if they were jokey ones.

The sound of a door closing broke me out of my thoughts, I turned to see Bella standing at the top of the stairs looking at me confused.

"Edward?"

"Oh! Hey!" I smiled "I realised I was totally lost, I was having too much fun to take notice of where I was" I grinned "so, I called a taxi, should be here soon"

"You should have come in at least you'd have been warmer!" Bella said as she floated down the stairs. The makeup had been removed but I realised she was still stunning, the facial structure was all still there, just a little more subtle and the eyes still wide and deep.

"Nah, I didn't want to bother you or freak you out, you'd think I was a stalker!" I grinned again trying to inject some humour into the situation.

She sat down next to me, she wasn't wear pyjamas but she was dressed a lot more casually, jeans and a slightly baggy t-shirt, wrapped in a light blanket she perched looking out at the street and then to my utter surprise asked for a cigarette.

I obliged "I didn't realise you smoked Bella" I said opening a conversation.

"I don't usually but I can't leave you out here on your own" She said smiling at me, those deep eyes threatening to swallow me whole again. I could see this was a recurring theme for the night. I managed to tear myself away from the beauty of her face but didn't really know where to take the conversation.

"It's really not necessary, the taxi should be here in a few minutes anyway" I said, not wanting her to leave me yet.

"Well, I don't exactly have a stunning social life, phone ringing off the hook, text messages every twenty seconds so I guess a few minutes with you would be just fine" she said grinning, thankfully making light of my predicament. She seemed a lot more relaxed than I'd ever seen her. All night in fact she'd been easier to be around, easier to talk to. I must have been horrible to her. I regretted the way I'd acted, I was in fact embarrassed for treating her the way I had.

"You must be pretty glad it's your last day tomorrow, before your holiday" she asked with a strange look on her face, one I couldn't read

"Yes and no..." I replied simply

"Yes because?"

"Yes because I'm going on holiday, it's been a while since I took any major time off."

"And no because?" she looked at me straight in the eye for a moment then dropped her gaze to the step.

I was at a complete loss on how to answer that honestly without sounding like the lecherous boss I was struggling to dig out an answer when, thankfully, someone up there must like me a little because the taxi turned up.

I shut up immediately and raised my hand indicating to the driver I was his or her fare. It pulled up to the curb and I turned back to Bella, I could have sworn she looked a little disappointed. She looked small on the step on her own, I felt bad for ducking her question but I liked her a lot and I didn't want to ruin anything by being a type hormone driven guy who can't even speak to a woman without getting hard. I didn't want that for Bella, even in the space of one evening I knew she deserved better than that.

"Thanks again Bella, I had a great night" I smiled widely "I'd better go"

"Yeah, ok Edward, I had a good night too! Thanks for today as well, it meant a lot to me" she added blushing with a smile, looking gorgeous.

I jumped in the taxi, gave him my address and sat back. I looked out the window as the car pulled away from the curb watching Bella, she hadn't moved and continued to smoke the cigarette I'd given her. I raised my hand slowly, hers raised in response.

"She was a bit of a looker mate, you score?" Yuck, typical fucking ape man in the front of this car. No fucking respect for woman, no fucking respect for Bella. What the fuck did her know about her, or anything other than his brain which was located well below his head.

"No, I didn't" I replied

"Shame, bet she'd be..."

"It's not like that... she's not like that" I had to cut him off before he said anything else, before I was forced to reach over the seat and beat his brains in with my shoe which was about the heaviest thing within reach.

"If you say so" the rest of the journey was spent quietly in the back of the taxi. I hoped I had offended the driver but I'm pretty such he thought I was gay or that I didn't know anything about women, the tone of his last comment was very much like 'they're all like that if you know how to get them going'. Argh... When we arrived I practically threw the money at him, knowing it was slightly over but not bothering to talk to him about the change. I slammed the door at walked to my porch and let myself in.

I sat heavily on the bed and undressed, slipping between the cool covers my thoughts turned back to Bella and Leah, it took a while to sleep and I was as confused as ever by the time I did. I needed that holiday just a bit of time to think.


	10. Chapter 10

Enjoy :)

Chapter 10

It was Friday, my last Friday before my break. I needed to get away, needed to clear my head. The evening I spent with Bella yesterday just added to the confusion. My opinion of her turned around in a little more than twenty four hours.

On Wednesday I told Alice that I had really concerns that Bella wasn't right for the team, she was a psychopathic job hunter who'd stab anyone in the back to get up the ladder. On Thursday I was walking Bella home from the pub, completely and utterly bewitched by her.

I really needed a break, I must be under too much pressure at work or something. I'd never transformed a relationship round that quickly before. I was mistaken about Bella, she was a nice woman. I can't really remember why I had been so hard on her in particular. But I was sure that phase was over.

I was still dreading going into work. I imagined the discussions after we left the bar together. I don't think they would have been along the lines of "Awww... He's a good boss for taking Bella out". Alice especially she was hyper about Bella before and despite our differences we were as close as brother and sister. I can't imagine what rumours she spreading about last night.

The confusion still reigned in my head during the train ride and then walk to the office. I just had to get through today, then I'd be away, alone and able to think.

My heart stopped, restarted and then skipped a couple of beats as I rounded the corner of the front of the office. Bella was standing outside, looking radiant. She was obviously waiting for someone. She was looking in the other direction from where I came from so I had a moment to stop and recover myself.

I walked toward her half hoping she was waiting for me, half hoping she was looking out for someone else. I called out when I got close enough "Morning Bella" she jumped and looked startled for a moment, then to my relief she smiled openly.

"Morning Edward" she started "I was just waiting for you" she smiled again, dropping her eyes a little "I was wondering if I could repay that coffee from the other day?" What the hell? Which coffee? I suddenly remembered there was more than one occasion where I had bought Bella a coffee. I looked blankly at her. I remembered the first occasion, when I'd knocked straight into her on exactly this spot, the first time we'd touched and I'd smelled her perfume.

Her face dropped "I wanted to make up for Alice's outburst, I was about to leave when you two came in so I wasn't going to get another one but you got me one so I thought I should pay you back for it, and for the drinks last night"

"There's no need honestly Bella, but I wouldn't say no, I can't resist a coffee especially a free coffee!" I grinned and I took her by the arm this time. I felt better already, Bella's face lit up and I was with her. The office faded behind us both in memory and in reality as we walked down the street together toward the coffee shop.

I had a sudden and nasty feeling, I didn't want to go into the usual coffee shop, I didn't want to see Leah, or more accurately, I didn't want Leah to see me, us, together. I was too late, Bella had already guided me to the door and was half way through before my realisation struck.

Leah glanced at the door and smiled as Bella walked in, I followed and her face brightened. "Edward! Morning honey! The usual?" Leah called out.

"Morning Leah, how's my girl this morning? Yeah, the usual, times two" I glanced at Bella. Leah nodded acknowledgement but the chat stopped. Bella had sat down at a table a serious look on her face for some reason. I thanked Leah and headed over and sat down.

"You look serious, something wrong Bella?" I asked hoping the answer was no.

"Yes and no" Bella replied cagily "I got you something, for your trip, but I'm not sure I can give it to you, you being my boss and all"

"I'm sure it would be fine, rules on gifts only really apply to receiving gifts from customers or suppliers. In case you're taking it as a bribe!" I said chuckling but touched.

"It's nothing big, just silly really and you probably have one already so you don't have to accept it if you don't want to" Bella said blushing. She rooted around in her bag for the present.

I was always fascinated by how much a woman could put in a hand bag, at one point I thought she going to fall into it. She eventually emerged, relatively unscathed from her bag and put a wrapped up package on the table.

It was about six inches long and two wide. She slid it over the table. "You'll need the bag for it as well, you'll understand once you open it" she smiled.

I took the gift, gently lifting it, it wasn't heavy. I looked at her and she gave an encouraging smile and a nod.

I peeled back the dark blue paper and was left with a simple black box. I lifted the lid and peeked inside carefully. The gift that Bella had said was not much had cost a small fortune, I'd been eyeing it up in the outdoor shops myself for weeks ever since I chipped the blade of my old one.

Only Alice and Jasper knew about my old hunting knife, only Alice would have told Bella to get one, fuck knows how she picked this one.

Bella looked concerned "Is it ok? Alice said you broke your old one and the guy in the shop said it was one of the best ones they had, something about it being ceramic?"

"Yes" I said still slightly shocked "ceramic blade, it stronger, sharper and lighter than the steel versions, Bella I can't accept this! I know how much it's worth!" I said still shocked at the price tag of the gift for me.

"Don't be silly, of course you can Edward. I couldn't get hold of pepper spray, something about only police being allowed it" Bella grinned

"Pepper spray? Why would I need that" I asked confused

"Bears, remember?" Bella half asked

I laughed out loud, I couldn't help it "you're priceless Bella, I could kiss you!" I smiled

She smiled sweetly and blushed. "I'm not sure THAT would be appropriate!"

I gazed at her momentarily caught in her eyes, I pulled my stare away before it became too obvious and blushed myself. I realised I wanted to do, now. I wanted to cup her face and pull it close to mine, smell her sweet perfume, brush my lips against hers gently and kiss her... It obviously showed in my face as I was pulled out of my thoughts by a loud bang as two cups of coffee were forced onto the table.

Leah stared at me, annoyed "roll your tongue up Edward" she shot a withering look at Bella "I don't work in an office but I think fraternising with your staff in a public place is probably considered a no no" Leah smiled a sweet smile, radiantly even.

"Leah, ahh... I think you have got the wrong idea here" I stuttered. I fucking knew we shouldn't have come in here.

"Oh probably" Leah answered still with that smile lighting up her face "but I wouldn't want to see my favourite man in trouble now would I?" She did something then that blew me out of my socks, she ran her long smooth fingers down the side of my face. I felt the warmth of her finger caress from my eyebrow, down my cheek and jaw. She held a finger under my chin and lifted my face to hers, that smile had turned in what I could only recognise as a lusty stare. The crooked half smile knocked me for six but her smouldering eyes bore into me whipping me away to a deserted island with only the two of us.

"No, no trouble for my favourite man" she breathed huskily. She removed her finger. As soon as she did, I felt like I'd be punched. The friendly smile returned and she turned to include Bella "so you two kids be careful ok!" With that she turned, the smile still on her face.

"What the fuck was that about Edward" Bella asked sounding shocked and more than a little annoyed

"Umm... ahh... I have no fucking idea" I said, not turning back to Bella but following the gorgeously swaying hips and body of Leah strutting back to the counter. Her long, black, silky hair moved in contradiction to her hips hypnotising me.

"Edward!" Bella said snapping her fingers "we should go"

"Umm... Yeah" I replied shaking my head "we should go right now!"

Bella seemed pleased at this response and before I knew what was happening she'd bundled her present into her bag and grabbed her coffee in one hand and my hand in the other.

I felt another shock course through my body as our skin touched. Christ on a bike, I couldn't take much more of this. I stood up compliantly and for reassurance I was still actually alive more than anything I squeezed Bella's hand. She smiled a dazzling smile at me and pulled me a little closer.

"Get your coffee Edward" she said as if speaking to a four year old, which to be fair, was probably appropriate. I did as I was told and felt her pulling me toward the door.

As we got there she stopped, pulled me closer still so our bodies were almost touching and poked her head around my shoulder brushing it with her cheek, "thanks for the coffee Leah, and the show" she smiled widely and pulled me through the door, clenching my hand in hers.

We got about 100 yards down the road before Bella stopped turned to me unexpectedly. I was still reeling from whatever happened in the coffee shop.

"Edward, are you seeing Leah?" She raised an eyebrow as she asked "in secret I mean?"

I choked "not that I know of" I responded honestly, but cryptically not really aware of why, if I didn't know better I would have sworn two extremely attractive women just fought over me, but this was real life, stuff like that just didn't happen.

Still confused as hell, my head reeling I missed Bella's next comment "sorry Bella missed that one" I smiled

"I asked whether you liked her" Bella said

"Well yeah, of course she's a nice girl, I've known her for ages" why Bella wanted to know if we were friends was beyond my mental capacity at that particular moment.

"Oh" was the simple response. Bella turned toward work and I dumbly followed after her. I was broken out of my thoughts when I glanced at Bella.

Her walk, although not as alluring as Leah's, had a certain flow to it, it was a self assured walk, one which made my heart flutter. I really couldn't take much more. I closed down my brain and jump started it with a mental slap. I felt the components that made me slowly restart and get up operating temperature. Shit, fuck and bollocks! Bella's question suddenly hit me again, why the correct response was important was not immediately obvious but the need to set the record straight was. I was a couple of steps behind so lengthened my stride to catch up.

I lay my hand on her shoulder gently "Bella, wait" I said lamely removing my hand only when she did as I asked

"Sorry mental outage for a moment, to set the record straight, do I like Leah? Yes, as a friend" I smiled pleased at my restarted brains ability to function as requested.

Bella nodded and smiled, she moved a little closer, took my arm and we resumed our walk back to the office.

The rest of the morning consisted of the dry political manoeuvring that was required to successfully deliver projects. The stuff that bores the shit out of even the most deluded project managers.

This consisted in part reporting of status to Carlisle. After the dry shit was out of the way Carlisle turned to me with a sly looking in his eye.

"So any people problems?" He asked

"Not that I'm aware of" I answered honestly

"So what I've been hearing from Billy is wrong?" Shit...

"That depends on what you heard"

"That you have a high performing team member who is considering jumping ship to Jake's team because you are isolating her... or him" he raised an eyebrow

I wished people would stop fucking doing that. "I think Jake is doing what he can do to poach my staff, in his defence, I'd do the same thing if the positions were reversed"

"Interesting thought, your team is safe then?"

"Yes, unless you tell me to release someone and give me good reason for doing it, my team is complete and settled in... at all levels"

"Good, I assume that Alice is aware of any potential poaches?"

No, but she fucking would be in five minutes "of course" I lied instinctively covering my own ass and Alice's.

After I escaped I went straight to Alice's desk. She wasn't there, fuck... I looked up, she was with Bella chatting animatedly by the water cooler. Typical.

"Ladies, I trust you're both well, and fully occupied with work related tasks and indeed that this conversation is work related" I smiled

Alice looked angry, I braced myself for being on the end of another verbal bashing but apparently this time at least I was not the focus of that annoyance.

"Of course boss, what else" Alice smiled

"Bella excuse us, I need a quick word with Alice, I'll give her back in just a moment"

Bella smiled sheepishly and returned to her desk, my eyes followed her progress across the office heart thumping. I snapped back to Alice who seemed not to have noticed, thank god for small mercies.

"About Bella... I was wrong... she's in the team, temporary or permanent, which ever she prefers, protect her from Jake while am away"

"Of course" Alice nodded

"Thanks, please resume your work related discussion at your leisure, anything comes up or you think of anything you need to know for covering the next couple of weeks let me know."

"Edward, can I ask something personal?" Alice looked at me seriously

My stomach lurched. Alice had never asked if she could ask me anything as long as I'd known her so whatever was about to flow from her mouth was either very serious or very very personal or both.

"Sure" I said with mock calm while my heart was thumping through my ribs.

"You do realise that Bella likes you, right?" Alice said glancing over my shoulder presumably at Bella

The relief must have been obvious on my face because Alice's went dark

"Yeah, sure I am! I like her too. If this about all that stuff before, I'm over that, ok" I smiled happily

"Edward, wait a second I m..." Alice was cut off, again another new experience for me, Alice usually rode rough shot over everyone else so it was refreshing to see her stop talking mid sentence.

Bella bounded up from behind me "I hope this is work related chatter" she flashed a smile in our direction. I had become more and more interested in her smile over the last few days. The way it lit up her face was a sight to behold. I found myself on the now familiar but still confusingly uncomfortable train of thought about her looks.

She really did look very good today, her long hair had been pulled up messily at the back in the haphazard fashion so some strands fell slightly down yet the contrast between that and her perfectly arranged features was stark. I pulled myself back before I gave into the urge to push a small errant lock of hair behind her ear to complete the almost angelic picture in front of me.

As if she read my mind she, herself noticed the lock and gracefully swept it back, curling it softly around her ear. As she did so I was hit yet again by her perfume, I blinked to right myself before I literally collapsed. I realised I'd done the action so many times with Bella recently she must think I had some kind of tick.

I snapped out of my reverie when Bella's smile drooped slightly making it look uncomfortable, not the kind of smile which should grace a face of such perfection.

In a lame attempt to reverse it I blurted out "no actually we were talking about you!" then smiled "I was just telling Alice we were best of friends now"

Bella's smile faded a little more and she looked at Alice pointedly "and who started the conversation about me?" She asked still looking at Alice

"It was Alice!" I pointed "well, this is uncomfortable, I'm going to get back to work, speak soon! Oh by the way, Bella, do you fancy a drink after work? We can finish our discussion from the coffee shop this morning and... stuff" I smiled widely

Bella's smile returned "yeah, I'd really like that" she looked down blushing lightly.

"Cool, pick you up around, well, four! My last day, I can leave early!" I grinned and throwing a wave even I thought was lame, headed back to my desk.

I picked up a strained conversation between the two before I was out of ear shot, I couldn't hear the words but the emotions were obvious. Bella was pissed and Alice, I wasn't sure about her.

I understood her emotions when she slunk back to her desk five minutes later looking like she'd had a sound verbal beating. She was sorry.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I went to the coffee shop alone at lunch intending to get some quiet time on my own before my holiday. Tradition maybe, taking the atmosphere away with me, maybe. All I knew was I was going away and I wouldn't see the place for a while.

I walked in and closed my eyes for a brief moment, smelling the familiar fragrances of brewing coffee and taking in the familiar sounds of cups chinking against saucers and the hiss of the coffee machine as it spewed out hot steam.

The familiar voice of my Monday morning angel rang out above it all. "Edward! Hi! I didn't think you'd be in this afternoon, well, alone at least" Leah smiled, pleased.

I opened my eyes and trained them instantly on Leah. She'd changed since the bewildering experience of this morning. Her hair was tied up showing off her long slender neck, as bronzed as her angelic face. She had a hint of make up on too. I didn't recall ever seeing her with make up on, her eyes were enhanced by a smokey brown colour, her lashes stood out, ringing her eyes making them look even bigger. The combination of that and the slight blush on her high cheek bones made her look very nearly perfect.

I stumbled for words too caught up in the lure of the siren she had become. "Yeah! Hi, umm... alone!" I grinned like a fucking idiot, this seemed to please Leah, she smiled widely and took the last missing step to perfection. I had no chance of any coherent thought let alone speech. Thankfully I managed, "usual please".

Leah nodded, still smiling and went round to the coffee machine to prepare my drink. The rest bite from having her face in view gave me the much needed time to kick start my brain again. It started smoothly enough for me to rebuild my macho veneer and to formulate a suitably stupid comment given the confrontation from the morning.

"Leah, you look stunning, you're definitely my number one girl!" As soon as the words left my mouth I wanted to shove them back in with my fist, hard.

Leah looked over the counter at me, it felt like her eyes were fishing, they were waiting for the slight tug to indicate the bite which she knew would come given patience, then she'd gently reel me into her net.

"I don't think your girlfriend would like to hear you saying that" a slight pout crossing her perfect full lips.

As soon as the word "girlfriend" passed the lips I was staring at, I had a sudden feeling of crushing guilt, why? I had no fucking idea but Bella's equally, if not more, beautiful face flashed through my mind an instant later. "Bella? No! She's not my girlfriend! She's friend but nothing more"

I hoped I was being accurate with that statement. If I was being honest with myself I didn't know, was she more? Did I want more from her? Did she want more from me? I wasn't usually stupid, until it came to the fairer sex; I was fairly naive when it came to that. My history was littered with the debris of misunderstandings about friendships. I got on really well with women but I had pretty much closed myself off to developing friendships into relationships, I'd lost too many good friends that way.

Did she want more? Bella? Her name hung in my head like an echo of a past 'could have been' name which wasn't.

"Good!" Leah broke through my thoughts, the fragile image of taking another step with Bella shattered instantly. "Then you'll meet me after work for a drink? I get off at 8, you can pick me up"

My world rained fire and brimstone for a moment. I was seeing Bella tonight. I didn't know where we were going or how late we'd be. Without a reasonable excuse, which didn't include Bella, I replied "sure, but I can't get home too late I've got an early start tomorrow."

"No worries" was Leah's simple answer as she passed me my coffee "it's a date!" She smiled widely stunning me again. I turned away, slowly ripping myself from her gaze, more powerful than the pull of a black hole. Usually I'd be puffed up with the thought of a 'date' with someone so gorgeous but something kept pulling at my heart, hanging my feelings of excitement into guilt.

That thing was Bella's face.

Shit, I didn't even know if she thought of me like that. Even if she did, she wouldn't do anything because I was her boss. Fuck, what a mess!

I looked back and smiled at Leah, hoping she had gone back to work, anything to indicate we were still a couple of friends interested in getting to know each other because we shared interests. Her eyes hadn't moved, she still held my gaze with that confident look that only a stunningly beautiful woman has.

Fuck... I was fucking annoyed now. I pondered the situation on the way back to the office and for a good portion of the afternoon. The last details to be sorted out before I left were second nature and were completed quickly with very little thought.

By quarter to four my brain had finally seized the only logical answer. Leah had expressed an interest in me, Bella had not. I'd have a couple of drinks with Bella then meet Leah but wait for her to make the moves. I wouldn't ruin another friendship by being an ass. I liked Leah a lot and we shared the same interests, so I wasn't going to mess up what could be a great friendship by jumping her after drinks. Then, I'd go on holiday and depending on what happened tonight with Leah put some thought into what to do when I got back. Full proof!

I happy penned my automated e-mail "out of office" so anyone e-mailing me knew to refer to Alice or Carlisle and when I'd be back.

I felt a massive weight lifted off my shoulders as I closed down my computer. Two weeks of solitude, blissful quiet just me and my thoughts. I felt powerful. I glanced at Bella, she looked over and, as if taking a que, she hit a button on her computer and it shut down. I smiled widely and got up grabbing my coat.

"Guys" I said to the team, feeling a bit like Moses handing out the ten commandments "I'm off, Alice is in charge, you lot give her a hard time and you'll answer to me, in about two weeks, if I come back" I grinned widely at the varied responses which ranged from "oooooo" to "lucky bastard". I waved and grabbed Bella's coat. Holding it out for her I smiled instinctively as I felt her shoulders brushed my hands and her perfume engulfed me.

I took Bella's arm and turned back to the team. With a flamboyant bow from me accompanied with a grin and an embarrassed smile from Bella we left.

The weather outside was starting to turn cold however the skies were clear for now. Bella moved a little closer and shivered.

"So where to m'lady? Coffee, drinks or food, the choice is yours" I asked casually. I realised I'd asked her out for a drink but it was ladies choice tonight.

"Definitely not coffee" she smiled "how about food first? CheChes? You never did take us all out there" her smile turned into a grin

"Ah, m'lady has a good memory, I will remember that" I prodded my head and smiled. "CheChes it is then, let us away!"

"Your nuts Edward, do you know that?" Bella's smile widened even more giving her the look that first captivated me. I refused to get drawn into the wanting I knew I felt for her, knowing that she'd never made an overt move that signalled anything from her side I was determined to keep our blooming friendship even if I could have nothing else. I would live, I would move on, she would be in my life and we would be friends.

"Indeed I am, but be assured, only when in good company" I matched her smile as I took her arm. She seemed a little uncomfortable for a moment then relaxed into me as our strides began to match pace and length.

We were in luck, CheChes had just opened for late afternoon/evening service which meant two things, one, we had our pick of tables and more importantly, two, the food would be fresh. One more than one occasion I'd been convinced they'd heated up an old order to save time, the dish having arrived at the table within two minutes of being ordered.

We got a couple of draft beers and then when they arrived Bella ordered mushroom ravioli I ordered a steak. The reassuring delay between ordering and receiving our food was filled with relatively idle chat, how was work, was she settling in OK etc. We quickly got onto personal lives, neither of us found work particularly interesting.

"So is there a Mrs Edward then? Anyone squirreled away?" I had a déjà vu moment. I was sure she'd asked this before, but by someone else.

"Nope, just me, would there be a problem if there was?" I grinned, stupidly

"I just wanted to make sure I wasn't going to make someone angry, keeping you out after work!" She blushed

"Nope, no one" I said having completely forgotten about Leah, to enchanted with Bella, my... friend...

"Good" Bella said, she choked on her beer before hastily qualifying with "I mean good you won't be in trouble" she hung her head blushing madly, a nervous smile pulling at her lips.

"And you? Do you have Mr Bella hidden in a closet?" I asked, which was only a natural extension of the conversation.

"Me?" She asked as if shocked by my suggestion that anyone could want to be with her. I was fairly sure there was a long long queue waiting for her. "No, I'm not seeing anyone" she mumbled

It was my turn to choke on the beer "Huh? Why? I mean you can't short of requests! Look at you" I blurted out stunned. Stupid fucking mouth. "Sorry Bella, none of my business" I said as if I could take it back

"No, no, it's ok. I've just never met anyone who's umm... mature enough, I guess, I'm usually attracted to men who end up acting like boys for some reason." She sighed "I answered honestly, now your turn, why are you single? You're not exactly a bad umm... package" the last part was mumbled so low I hardly made out what she said.

"Ok, honestly? I have problems finding someone who I could date and keep a friendship with" maybe honesty wasn't a great idea... "What I mean is I've tried relationships with people I've been friends with first, the two have never been a successful mix, it has always been one or the other, never a balance" maybe I'd drunk my pint to fast. I was feeling light headed and my mouth seemed to have a life of its own.

"That's... horrible" oh fuck! What had I said! "I'm sorry Edward, it's a difficult balance but I know what you mean, I guess it's the same problem I've always had, just a different way of looking at it" Jesus fucking Christ, my heart slowed down again.

"Yeah, I guess it is" I said in relief. I waved over the waitress and ordered another beer and one for Bella. Apparently she was matching me drink for drink. At least she'd be too drunk to remember this conversation soon and hopefully I would be too.

"So" Bella started after downing nearly a quarter of her new drink and more than a little flushed for it "what do you look for in a girl?" she smiled

I took a long drink, matching her quarter before answering "are we being honest?"

She nodded, my head was buzzing slightly from the beer so, well why not be honest?

"She needs to be funny, caring, honest and above all she needs to be a friend, through anything. Oh, and pretty would help too" I realised I'd just described her, well the her in my head but she didn't know that, thankfully "and now that I've answered you, it's your turn" I grinned in an attempt to mask my genuine interest.

"Well, he needs to be a bit nuts, but not too much, we'd need to share the same interests but also bring new ones to each other, a good, or at least stable job would help and like you, above all be a friend through everything..." She looked at me, I couldn't figure out the emotion on her face, guilt? She looked down the silence that followed was not uncomfortable but felt charged with some unknown thing. Finally the food arrived breaking the silence as we oo'ed and ah'ed over it, still Bella matched my drinks. By the time I asked for the bill we'd had four draft beers each and we were chatting animatedly with each other. I was really enjoying myself, the strange atmosphere that had built up before food having dissipated.

We left CheChes, arms linked still chatting and laughing. "Where to now" I said, glancing at my watch surprised to see it was only six. That reminded me with a jolt that I was seeing Leah at eight. With the addition of the food the beer buzz had mellowed to a merry, happy feeling.

"Somewhere quiet, I'm enjoying talking to you" Bella flashed her stunning smile at me, I melted at the sight of it and at that moment if she'd told me to kill myself I would have done it without another thought. Happily she hadn't so I racked my brains.

"I know just the place" I grinned as I dragged her to the left holding her tightly. Just so she didn't fall, of course.


End file.
